


Brother Mine

by M_Ich_Elle_Y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Mine by etrix, Case Fic, Curtain Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Winter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Ich_Elle_Y/pseuds/M_Ich_Elle_Y
Summary: 1998年，John出門獵魔時一通電話打來：Kate Milligan死了，根據她的遺願，John為她兒子Adam的監護人。Dean雖然生氣但知道他的責任，他將Sam從考試周的學校拉出來，然後在明尼蘇達厚重的冬天下到了溫德姆。七歲的Adam看起來幾乎就跟Sam在這個年紀時一模一樣，但是Dean還沒準備好接受他作為另一個Winchester。然後男孩的生命安全受到威脅，如果一步走錯，將帶來不堪設想的後果。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520206) by [etrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix). 



> Thanks the author etrix and tattooeddevil for the permission, allowing me to translate this amazing work.

Dean的手機響了。

他盯著它一會才翻開。沒有多少人知道這個號碼。在去年一次長達一個月，超出預期的獵魔後，爸爸才給他辦的。他假裝他的激動是因為期待而不是害怕。這不可能是那通電話。那通說John永遠不會再回家的電話。

“你好？”他謹慎地開口，不說出名字，就像他父親訓練的一樣。

“喔，嗨。請問是Dean Winchester？”一個Dean不認識的聲音問。聲音低沉且流暢，就像Darth Vader或Barry White，但多了一絲北美平原的口音。

“是的，我是Dean，”他確認道。“你是誰？”

“我懷疑我的名字對你有任何意義，但我是Joe Barton。你現在待的地方天氣如何？”

Dean把電話從耳邊拿離。一個奇怪的傢伙打電話跟他聊天氣？“這、額，還不錯。謝謝。你為什麼打來呢？”

“喔、是的，恩，我在距今七年多前遇見你父親，”Joe Barton說。這傢伙渾厚低嗓中的猶豫聽起來很怪異。“我試著打電話給他，但是他的語音信箱讓我打給你。”

“是的，他在工作，”Dean說。“偏遠地區，你也知道那種地方的訊號有多不好。”

“有薪水的工作，還是，你知道的，他的其他工作。”

好吧，Dean想，這傢伙到底是誰？他敢打賭Joe Barton不是個獵人，但他卻知道John Winchester獵魔的事。或許不是…Dean在考慮他爸爸參與非法交易的可能性，然後決定提一個不同的問題。

“這有什麼區別嗎？如果你需要他幫忙什麼 – ”他停下來，意識到他什麼也不能做。Dean因為Sammy困在這裡，因為公主有考試並拒絕去任何地方，也因為他爸爸命令他照顧他的弟弟。再一次，總是這樣。

“我知道有幾個傢伙我能打電話給他們。”他提議。

“喔天，不，不是像那種的事。沒有更多的食屍鬼在四處閒逛，這裡沒有什麼好擔心的，沒有。”打電話的人輕聲笑道。“其實，如果不太麻煩的話，我是為了你弟弟打來的。”

“你為了Sam打來的？”Dean完全被搞糊塗了。

“不、不是Sam，”這傢伙打斷。“我在說Adam。你另一個弟弟。”


	2. Walking Contradiction

Ms. Strahovski在發現一位英俊的年輕人—穿著皮衣和機車靴—站在她門外時感到驚訝，並有些不安。她很確定他不是東北高中的學生。如果他是學生的話，她一定會記得他，因為他的一切—外套、眼神，和態度—都說著‘注意我’。

“有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？”她問，從容專業。她是怎麼通過她的秘書？Annie不太受男性魅力、賄賂，或是口頭威脅的影響。

“你是Ms. Strahovski？”

她點頭，年輕人微笑。喔，是的，她想，如果她以前看過這個笑容的話肯定會記得。

“我是Dean。Sam Winchester的哥哥。”

這是Sam的哥哥？“他說過你。”她謹慎地回答。

“是嗎？”他面帶欣喜的微笑說。“我敢肯定他漏了一些。”

他肯定漏了，首先是Dean大概具有輕重罪行的紀錄，但這可不是Ms. Strahovski想大聲說出來的事情。“我能怎麼幫你呢，Mr. Winchester？”

綠色眼睛驚恐的睜大，Ms. Strahovski內心微笑。她完全知道年輕人接下來要說什麼。

“Dean，”他如同預期中的回答。“‘Dean’就行了。”

“好吧，Dean。我能怎麼幫你呢？”

“恩，對。出了點事—家事，”他說。奇怪的是，他侷促不安地挪移他的腳—這是她在他身上看到的第一個不適的跡象。“我需要把Sammy帶離學校一星期左右。”

“不可能，”她說。“你弟弟在考期末考，對吧？十年級？”Dean點點頭。“那麼他至少還有兩科考試。”

“是的，我知道。”

“這些考試的結果關係到他一半的期末成績計算。”她催逼著。

“是的，我知道。”

“你弟弟是個非常聰明的年輕人，我相信你不想毀了他邁向光明未來的機會。”

但是她逼得太過了。Dean Winchester不再看起來不舒服；他看上去很火大。很不幸的，這一絲危險並沒有減少他的吸引力。

“聽著，女士。如果我不是擔心他的期末考的話，我會直接把他從學校拽出來，然後我們現在就在路上了。但是我在乎，所以我在這裡。”他深吸一口氣。這並沒有減少他的憤怒。“我們必須去明尼蘇達。我們會在下周回來，你可以就讓他那時再考試…”他的聲音暗示地減弱。

“Mr. Winchester—Dean，”她在對方臉色更陰沉時改口。“只是這不切實際 – ”

“為什麼？我們去將事情解決，然後在下學期前回來。”

Ms. Strahovski差點翻白眼。

“我是說真的，”Dean說。“我得去明尼蘇達辦一些事，但我在猜那應該只是簽些文件。然後我們會回來，Sam就可以完成他的考試。我知道這對Sammy很重要，而且如果我沒準時回來的話，他會一直嘮叨到我喘不過氣，所以相信我：我會讓他回來。”

她被年輕人的口吻吸引。他沒有編造這件事，也不是試著耍花招。他說的是真心話。

她再看了他一眼，試圖忽略皮衣和靴子。那件夾克大了一兩個尺寸，似乎原本不是他的。然而它保養得很好。而格子襯衫和單薄的緊身T卹也一樣。有一顆鈕扣和其他的不一樣，這也是她現在正看著地方，鈕扣縫的有點歪。

Sam的衣服也有同樣的照料，但她把這歸因於他的家庭不想要在衣服上花太多的錢，因為男孩在一兩個月就會長大而無法穿下那些衣服。Sam Winchester不僅聰明而已，他幾乎是十年級最高的男孩，但他剛入學時幾乎是最矮的男孩。而現在才一月而已。

然而現在，Ms. Strahovski不得不開始考慮他們可能沒有那麼多錢。

Sam總是有錢能吃午餐和實地考察。他參加足球隊，這也許是他們運動社團裡最便宜的，但仍需要支付特殊的鞋子和制服的押金。看著Dean Winchester，她意識到是他確保Sam沒有吃虧。他才是那個撫養Sam的人，而不是他們父親。她嘆口氣，因為這又是一個東北高中再熟悉不過的故事。

“你為什麼不直接去呢？”她問。“Sam已經夠年長也夠成熟了，他可以自己留下一周。”

Dean的怒容加深。“我爸爸可不是這麼說的，”他喃喃道。“每當我們讓Sammy獨自一人，他總是能惹進一些麻煩中。”

Ms.Strahovski的眉毛揚起。這可不是她對Samuel Winchester的印象。然後她想到Sam纖瘦的身材、毛茸茸的頭髮，和甜美的笑容，突然意識到像Sam這樣好看的男孩會陷入哪方面的麻煩中。

“他有…”當Dean沒有立即回應時，她提示他。“Sam還剩哪兩科考試？”

“喔，生物和西班牙語，”Dean說。“生物是在明天下午，然後西班牙語在星期四上午。”

Sam的哥哥知道Sam的日程安排。這是哥哥在代替父母的另一個跡象。“你確定你們沒辦法回來考生物嗎？”

她可以看出Dean皺眉沉思，而且她可以猜出他在想什麼：那是在星期二下午，從林肯開到明尼蘇達至少要五個鐘頭，而且具體情況也許還得取決於他們的目的地和天氣狀況。鑑於此，她不意外看到年輕人搖搖頭。

“不想冒險。我可以同意，但是回不來，然後我會毀了一切，”他說。“但我們可以星期四回來。他能不能星期四下午考生物呢？Sam認為這很重要。”

Dean會認為這很重要只因為Sam認為很重要，Ms. Strahovski斷定。“我會安排的，Dean，”她說。“考試都在星期四。新學期在下周三。別遲了，你明白嗎？”

“明白了。”Dean點頭。

Ms. Strahovski看著Sam的哥哥大搖大擺地離開她的辦公室，希望她沒有做出錯誤的決定。

***

Sam走出學校，第一眼就看到Impala，然後是他哥哥。他停下腳步，這可不是個好徵兆。屏除緊急狀況或是非常討厭的街坊外，Dean自從印第安納的杜魯門高中與Dirk the Jerk辯論後就沒來學校接過他。

“明天見，Winchester，”Dave喊到。Sam向他揮手，即便他在想他明天是否會見到Dave。

跟往常一樣，Dean讓Sam一路走向車子找他，而不是在半途接他。這是一種權力的象徵，Dean甚至不知道他這樣做了。他們的父親就這麼做，迫使他們靠近他，進入‘他的空間’。這還挺煩人的，這讓Sam想要對Dean大吼，跟他說他才不是Sam的父親。

他的心情因為全身痠痛而更糟。他們把這稱作成長痛，當骨頭成長得飛快時，它拉長肌肉和肌腱。這讓他更容易對他們愚蠢隱密的生活方式感到憤怒。讓他想大叫、跺腳，聲嘶力竭地要求知道到底出了什麼事。

但他無法。

這一生‘保持低調’的訓練讓他無法做這樣注目的事。所以他做他一直做的那樣，他在公共場合表達立場的唯一方式。他不匆忙。相反的，他漫不經心地走著，彷彿在車旁等他的Dean不是個巨大的紅色緊急燈號。

“怎麼了？”他問，而不是打招呼。當Dean像個頑固的蠢蛋嘴巴緊抿時，Sam的想像力開始爆發。“是不是爸爸？他受傷了嗎？”

Dean鬆口。“不，不是爸爸。是因為爸爸的緣故，但不是關於他本人。”

Sam胸口的壓力散去，然後他有點不滿他甚至還會擔心。當爸爸去那些該死的獵魔並把他們扔下時，他可不怎麼擔心他們。除了用一種小到容易忽略的聲音把Dean留下來確保Sam的安全，就像這次一樣。

Sam當然不需要一個保姆，但是當他跟他們爸爸說時，英勇的獵人，John Winchester只會大聲吆喝否決他的意見。他不會聽。他從來都不聽。

緘默的苦澀結合痠痛的骨頭，使他的聲音比他想要的還刻薄。“你的意思是他還沒被當成變態殺人犯扔進監獄？”他輕蔑地笑道。

Dean看著他。“你知道他沒有，Sammy。別當個小賤人。”這是Sam預期他哥哥會說的話，但Dean接著說。“如果是這樣的話我還比較容易理解。”

“什麼？”Sam疑惑地問。

Dean沒有回答。取而代之的他不再靠著車子。“上車。”Dean命令道。

Sam想拒絕。他畢竟應當知道發生了什麼事，但Dean的不高興讓Sam不安。Dean看起來幾乎是…脆弱的。而這可不是Sam會用來形容他討厭鬼哥哥的詞。所以他照做，走到Impala旁邊，打開後門以便把他的包包扔到座位上。

行李袋在後座。

“Dean？”

“我已經跟副校長Strahovski女士談過了，”Dean說。“我保證在星期四回來讓你考剩下兩科。”

“但是…”

“見鬼，老弟！上車就對了！我會在路上解釋。”

Sam照他說的做，但是很緩慢，並試著推敲一切可能性。受傷、被捕、死亡、附身、額外的幫手、殭屍末日的開始…

“快點！別磨磨蹭蹭了，”Dean從駕駛座大喊。“我們要趕路。”

“為什麼，”Sam上車時問。“我們要去哪裡？”

“明尼蘇達。”

“明尼蘇達？”他愣愣地重複。到底明尼蘇達有什麼事？

他花了兩個小時才從Dean那得到回答。這兩小時他的骨頭搔癢、肌肉熱辣地疼，而且還被迫用最大音量聽鐵娘子尖叫。

他知道這是Dean擺脫憤怒的辦法，當他不能朝某個東西開槍或是揍某個人時，然而這並無法停下Sam頭顱裡形成頭痛。

但是，因為這是他哥哥處理憤怒，或是其他強烈的情緒的方式，Sam給他這兩個鐘頭，然後伸手到磁帶卡座並關掉它。

“明尼蘇達有什麼，Dean？”他問。“因為如果你帶上我去獵魔的話，那一定是很嚴重。”

“這不是獵魔。”Dean厲聲道。

當然不是，Sam帶著熟悉的苦澀這樣想。他還不被信任可以獵魔，即便他已經十五歲了。爸爸在Dean十二歲就帶著他一起獵魔。

倒不是說Sam真想要獵魔，但這是原則問題。

他嘆了口氣。他的精神狀況一蹋糊塗。

“所以，為什麼我們要去明尼蘇達？在一月的時候，認真的？”

“結果發現…大約七年前左右。”Dean又停了下來並吞了吞口水。Sam的眉毛因為這個緊張的表現而揚起。

“結果爸爸的避孕套破了。或者說他根本就懶的戴。”Dean的聲音苦澀。

Sam驚訝的下巴掉了下來。“你是說 – ”他開口，但Dean還沒說完。

“不管怎樣，他不知道怎麼把他留在褲襠裡。所以是的，我們在那裡有一個同父異母的弟弟，Sammy。他該死的藏起來不讓我們知道的弟弟。”

“我們有個弟弟？”

“同父異母的弟弟。”Dean回答。

“另一個Winchester？”

“不是，”Dean厲聲道。“爸爸和那孩子的母親從沒結過婚。”

不論Sam是如何的震驚，但可以激怒他哥哥的機會實在不容錯過。“他們不需要結婚，他的孩子就有權利使用父親的姓。”

Dean轉頭怒視他。“是Milligan，”他說。“這孩子的名字叫Adam Milligan，而且根據電話裡的老兄所說，他媽媽甚至沒告訴爸爸。”

“幸運的孩子，”Sam低聲咕噥，這樣Dean大概就聽不到他說什麼。“所以她終於決定要跟爸爸說，而且因為爸爸幾乎不可能接受，她轉而告訴你。是這樣嗎？”Sam準備好躲開即將降臨的巴頭。

“不，蠢蛋。不是這樣，”Dean說。但他沒有往Sam的頭巴一掌。他只是重新握緊方向盤，Sam可以看到指關節發白。“她死了。”

Sam的嘴形成一個無聲理解的‘喔’。“爸爸是最近的親屬？”

“顯然是的，”Dean證實道。“但由於爸爸現在沒辦法，所以我得去那裡並想出該怎麼處理這孩子。”

“什麼叫做‘該怎麼處理他’？他是我們的弟弟，家人應該在一起互相扶持不是嗎？”Sam說。“我想我在迪士尼的電影裡看過這個。”

“對，好像你真相信這個一樣，”Dean回答。“你才是那個總在埋怨自己被撫養的方式有多糟 – ”

“我們被撫養的方式。”Sam插嘴。

“是的，但我不介意。”Dean說，打斷他。

Sam有點想要爭辯，就像每次當這個議題出現時一樣。Dean怎麼能夠喜歡不斷搬家，永遠不能交朋友，永遠沒有一個家讓他們生活在一起—永遠不知道爸爸能不能從他正在進行的獵魔回來的生活？但他沒有自找麻煩。Dean已經下定決心他對這個生活沒問題，因為爸爸說這是個‘夠好’的生活，然後就像一個軍人一樣，不管Sam說什麼Dean永遠不會質疑這個生活方式。

他看向窗外。開始在下雪了。下的不是很大，但雪花很大，而且他們反射的大燈就像顛倒的羅夏克墨跡測驗一樣。

“你沒辦法做太多事，”Sam說。“爸爸才是監護人，不是你。”

Dean深吸一口氣。“我可以找出她的家庭中有誰最適合照顧這個孩子。把他們通通都查過一遍，確保他們不是性變態或混蛋。”

“你覺得爸爸會現身嗎？”

Dean的手握緊方向盤。“我給爸爸留了條訊息。然後傳了一則給Bobby，因為他知道跟爸爸一起獵魔的傢伙。”

這是他唯一能做的。

***

因為天氣和不熟悉路線，他們花了將近六個鐘頭才到達明尼蘇達州的溫德姆。天氣變得越來越糟，大雪讓Dean看不清楚他所選的路線，並且很難把它跟任一側的農田區分開來。

Dean討厭雪。

特別是，他討厭鹽和礫石對他的寶貝造成的傷害。每一個凹洞和刮痕都讓他回憶起他在春天至少花了一些時間修補她、調整她，直到爸爸說這做得很出色。倒不是他介意花時間和Impala相處。爸爸也許是在去年秋天他得到他的GED後才給他這輛車，但從爸爸給他一副鑰匙後她就一直是他的。但他討厭油漆味。

“給你。”他把他的手機丟給Sam。“我存了那傢伙的電話。搜尋Joe Barton這個名字。”

Sam聽話的打開Dean電話，並滾動很短的聯絡人名單。當然有爸爸，雖然大多數的時候號碼都是打不通的，還有Jim Murphy、Caleb、Bobby叔叔和Travis Munroe。很容易就找到那個不是這幾個名字的號碼。他按下按鈕撥打Barton的號碼，在Dean試圖拿走電話時傾身遠離。“專心開車，Dean。這路似乎很滑。”

事實上，Sam根本不知道這些路滑不滑，但如果他能讓Dean擔心撞毀汽車，他哥哥就會停止試圖拿走手機。

電話鈴聲停下，然後一聲出奇醇厚的嗓音簡短應答。“Barton。”

“Joe Barton？我是Sam Winchester，John的小兒子。”

“Sam Winchester，”Barton重複道。“Dean說過你也會來。天氣實在太糟了。你們倆駕途還順利嗎？”

Sam眨眨眼。“恩，是的。這裡天氣真的很糟。但Dean是個很好的駕駛。”Dean在他旁邊低咕著某些關於他的駕駛技術的自大話語，Sam自動無視他們。

“喔，很高興聽到這個，當然了。所以，你們什麼時候會到這？”

“嗯，我們現在到溫德姆了，從60號公路下來，”Sam說。“我們該怎麼找到你？”

“老天，還真快。我相信以路況來講太快了。”Barton的聲音帶著溫和的指責，但這傢伙停下這個話題。他給Sam一個通俗簡單的方位指示（“當你看到帕特森牛的雕像時左轉”之類的，而不是街道名稱）。Sam靠著過往車子的大燈盡責地寫下這些資訊。

“別理會15分鐘的時限，直接停在門口就行了，”Barton用他Barry White的嗓音說。“我猜今晚不會有很多人來這。”

“我們等等就到。”

“應該最多一刻鐘，這取決於你們的輪胎。”Barton說。

Dean好不容易等到Sam掛了電話。“怎樣？我們要走哪條路？”

“繼續開直到我們撞到一頭牛。”Sam回復，並對Dean的表情咧嘴一笑。

原來那頭牛就跟Barton所說的一樣容易發現。即便雪持續落下，一頭比平常還大兩倍的紫紅色的牛仍很容易被發現。剩下的指示也一樣容易執行，但因為Dean不願意靠近濺出石塊的砂石車與撒鹽的幹道，所以他們開了20分鐘的路程。終於，他們轉過最後一個彎道，驅車直下到路的盡頭，並注視河道前唯一一棟建築。

“警察局？”Dean難以置信地說。“他可沒提到他是警察。”

“也許他認為我們知道？”Sam半信半疑地提出道。“更何況，我們也不是有做任何違法的事。”

“的確，”Dean同意道，聲音充滿諷刺。“這就是為什麼我的皮夾裡有一張在Lyman Cardanas名下的信用卡，旁邊則是Albert Lamb的駕照。”

Sam只是微笑。打從還是嬰兒起，他的皮夾就完全合法。

他們下了車，Sam在他們一接觸零下天氣的瞬間便瑟瑟發抖。他的冬天外套至少是三手的—一次是來自善意贈送，一次是Dean—而這穿起來相當單薄。他們的呼吸吐出雲霧。

“我一直在四處尋找幽靈。”Dean低聲說。

“你也是？”Sam驚訝地問。

Dean低頭看著他。“還挺難不去這麼做的，”他說。“我被訓練成這樣。就像戲弄你這骨瘦如材的小鬼一樣。”

Sam揍了他。“你這麼做是因為你是個混蛋。”

“絕對不是，”Dean爭辯。“我這麼做是因為這是當一個了不起的大哥的必要條件。”

“一個了不起的混蛋。”

“閉嘴，賤人。”

他們互相推擠著穿過大門—Sam節節敗退，因為他仍比Dean矮半英尺—但當桌子後的警官皺著眉抬頭看著他們時，Sam立刻安靜下來。跟Dean不一樣，Sam不想被認為是個壞孩子。他在杜魯門高中的英文老師Wyatt先生曾經問他想成為怎麼樣的人；他想要像他哥哥和爸爸一樣嗎。Sam的回答是‘不’。而現在仍一樣是否定的答案。而且實現這目標的部件就是別在權威人士前表現得像個狂妄、自作聰明的人。

所以他忽略雙頰暖和的紅暈，並向辦公桌的警官點點頭。他透過眼鏡端詳著，眼鏡鏈垂在兩側，皺眉並沒完全消失。事實上，從這傢伙臉上的皺紋來判斷，Sam認為皺眉就是他平常的表情，而那變淺了一點。

“太好了，”Dean一點也不小聲地咕噥著。“一間買一送一的警察局。好極了。”

辦公桌警官的皺眉又回到先前的深度。Sam嘆口氣並看看四周。

以一間警察局來講這真的挺小的。辦公桌甚至沒塔可鐘的櫃台長。大廳的兩側是厚重的木門。右邊那個用黃銅色的字母拼寫出‘溫德姆市警察’。而另一個則是‘卡頓伍德縣警長’。

有一個警告牌子寫說，大廳的影像紀錄出於安全目的，而且可以掃描或是搜查進入管區的人的背包。如果他們試圖偷運違禁品或是武器進去，有一整個清單的嚴重後果會發生在他們身上。

Sam吞咽一下。他只有一把無害的摺疊小刀。它是鍍銀的，這仍很容易解釋，但他知道Dean的背後有一把帶鞘的刀，並在腳踝皮套裡有一把小點的刀刃。

“有什麼需要幫忙的嗎，男孩們？”辦公桌後的傢伙問。他是一個較年長的男子，身著白色短袖制服襯衫，胸前的口袋掛著警長的徽章。袖子的摺痕如刀鋒與直尺般銳利筆直。警官的黑白相間的頭髮理成方形的平頭，如同衣袖上的摺痕般剛硬。

“是的，”Dean趾高氣昂地回答。

“我們來這找Joe Barton？”Sam說，打斷任何Dean將要說出的討厭話語。“我是Sam Winchester，這是我哥哥Dean。”

“你們是Winchester？”他驚訝地說。這傢伙揚起眉毛，創造出另一種不同的皺眉。

“沒錯，”Dean挑釁般地說。“我們是Winchester。我們來這裡是為了– ”

“我知道你們為什麼來這裡，”警官打斷他。“你知道，溫德姆可沒大到讓我們無法知道我們鄰居的事。”

換句話說，關於Adam和他媽媽與John的八卦正漫天飛舞著。

“你們怎麼不去那稍坐一會。”他朝休息區揮揮手。“我會打電話給Barton警官，讓他知道你們在這。”

Dean也許想爭辯，但Sam吸引他的注意，並揚起眉毛。Dean哼了一聲，惱怒地轉動他的肩膀。Sam的下巴朝很小的休息區抬起，並擺動他的拇指。Dean想了一會，然後掛著必勝的同意笑容。所以他們在等待中玩拇指戰爭，並坐在那僅比洗衣店好一點的硬椅上。

Dean當然贏了。

真討厭。

“Dean？”Joe Barton的聲音很好認。他很瘦，從蓬鬆的羊毛與羽絨的夾克上露出的細長脖子就看得出來。他還帶著一副厚重的粗框眼鏡，而且鬍渣讓他已經黝黑的皮膚變成兩種色調。

但他仍看起來像是個孩子在玩扮裝遊戲。

Dean放開Sam的拇指。“是的，就是我。”

警官伸出手，好像Dean的油頭和皮衣沒讓他看起來像個少年犯。Dean只猶豫了一下便握住他的手。

“很高興你在這天氣下趕來，”Barton說。“而且還很快。你肯定是個很好的駕駛。”Dean對這稱讚不以為意，但卻抵抗不住談論在新雪中駕駛後輪驅動的話題。

“那些新型的前輪驅動…現在都需要一點時間來習慣才不會打滑。”然後沒有換口氣或是任何轉折點，他接著說。“Graham，我帶他們進去了。”

“你要讓他們過探測器嗎？”Graham警官從桌子後問。

Graham，沒好氣警官—很適合他，Sam想。Sam在此時才意識到他又累又餓。

“恩，不，”Barton回答。“我相信沒問題的。”

無論沒好氣警官可能會做出什麼回應，都因為通往縣警長辦公室的門打開而停止。他們走進去並面對金屬探測器。Barton警官對著它揮揮證件解除警報。

“所以，Joe，”當Dean通過探測器時，他帶著非常不誠懇的微笑說。“Adam還有其他家人嗎？”

“家人？”

“對，阿姨、叔叔、表親，”Dean闡述道。“他總該有個吧。”

“喔，當然了。他有祖父母，但Kate的父親幾年前中風，而Jessie已經顯示出阿茲海默症的前兆，可憐的人。”他回答。

“那太糟了，”Dean說，聽起來幾乎是真誠的。“那麼兄弟姊妹呢？”

“Lem在政府任職，駐外，”Joe回復，領著他們走過走廊並穿過門。“還有在你問之前，他還沒結婚。如果有任何人選的話，我是絕不會把你和你弟弟拽過來這裡。起碼不是在這種天氣，老天。”

Dean愁眉苦臉—一副破落相。Sam狠狠瞪了他一眼，而他歪著頭聳了聳肩。“只是我們做的事，”Dean解釋。“我們的生活方式，對孩子來講可不是很好的成長環境。問Sam就知道了。他能用這個議題寫一篇論文。”

Sam肘擊他的肋骨。他也許會向Dean或者爸爸抱怨這點，但這不代表他得告訴別人。

Barton停在一道樸素的門前，上面有一個小窗戶。他一手握在把手上，但他並沒有把他的證件刷過讀卡機。相反的，他等著並聽完所有為什麼他們不能讓Adam跟著他們的原因。他點點頭並在適當的時機說‘當然’。

頭頂上的燈光使他的鏡片反光，所以Sam看不見他的眼睛。他不知道這位警官是真的有在聽，還是只在Dean逐條陳述時裝裝樣子而已。最後，Joe警官只說了一句。“如果不是你們，那就是孤兒院，或者更糟。現在，州政府會盡他們所能—我沒說他們不會—但他仍然會成為從幾千孤兒中挑選的人。所以你不覺得半生家庭總好過完全沒有家庭嗎？”

Sam知道Dean迷惘了。

他們將得領養他們的弟弟。

“我們和市警局共用會面室和淋浴間，”Barton在打開門時用他低沉的聲音說。“監獄也在這裡，而且運作良好。替縣市政府省下一大筆經費。”

他們走進這間小房間裡，裡面共有四張桌子，每張桌子都配有電腦顯示器和電話。一位女官員坐在其中一張桌前正對著頭戴式耳機講話。Dean意會到她是和巡邏隊的一個警察談話。

三張桌子看起來像辦公桌，裝訂機、舒潔衛生紙、咖啡杯以及記事本散亂在桌面。第四張桌子基本上是空的，而有一個小男孩坐在桌前，在影印紙上用一大盒新的蠟筆畫圖。他有著柔軟、沙色的頭髮和粉嫩、嬰兒肥的臉頰。

“天哪。”Dean低聲說。這孩子看起來就跟Sam這個年紀時一模一樣。

“Dean、Sam，我想讓你們見見Lisa Sharpe，”Barton說，將Dean的注意力從Sammy的迷你克隆體移開。“她是Adam這案子的負責人。”

她與Joe Barton的高瘦比起來豐腴且矮小，對比他黝黑的膚色則顯得淨白，而且相對於他的靦腆與悠閒，她沉默且嚴肅。她的眼神顯示對遊手好閒者與無賴的不善，而且從她對他的全面掃描來看，Dean猜想她已經把他列入名單了。

“稱我Ms. Sharpe，”她說。“使用姓氏稱呼比較容易保持專業。”

“ **Miz** Sharpe。”他面帶微笑與她握手，不慍不火‘沒有任何意圖’的笑容。“叫我Dean。”

“Mr. Winchester。”她強調。

Dean瞇起眼睛：這女人是認真的嗎？

“如果你不介意的話，請問你幾歲了？”

“十九。”Dean可以感覺自己防禦地繃緊。他 **討厭** 這個。是的，他是十九年前出生的，但自從四歲開始他就已經不只他的實際年紀了。“但別讓外表騙倒妳，女士。我可有本事了。”

Miz Sharpe再次查看他的全身，從磨損的機車靴和破舊的牛仔褲，到一層層的襯衣。她的目光停在他的護身符上，然後開始審視他的臉—嘴唇、臉頰、眼睛和頭髮。不像大多數年長女性這樣仔細看著他時的模樣，她的目光連一點感興趣的跡象也沒有。

“我們需要談談。”她對Joe警官說。

“唉，Lisa，別這樣。”Joe抗議，但Miz Sharpe邁步到辦公室較遠的一頭並進到一間玻璃牆的房間。她站在那裡，開著門並盯著警官。

“你認識她？”Sam問。

“溫德姆是個小地方。大家都認識。”Joe說，並跟上社工。

Sam看向Dean，但Dean注意到當Barton說這話時並沒有直視他們，而且他臉紅了，代表他並沒告訴他們全部的事情，而 **這** 代表他們必須和他們兩個在那個房間裡。Do-Right警官和Miz Sharpe絕對不行在他和Sam不在場的情況下討論他們兩個。

他把Sam推到他前方，因為大多數的人都無法抗拒那種眼神和毛茸茸的腦袋。Miz Sharpe也不例外。她瞪了他們一會，然後忽視他們並朝Barton大發雷霆。

“你到底在想什麼，Barton警官？”她在門關上前說。她不屑一顧地朝Dean瞥了一眼，然後轉回她原先的標靶。“無意冒犯，但他們是孩子。你不是真期望我會把Adam交給他們照顧吧？”

就算Sammy沒掐他，Dean也知道該閉上嘴。

“只是暫時而已，”Barton回應。“你知道的，等到父親現身。”這次輪到Dean捏捏Sam的前臂讓他別展現出他的嗤之以鼻。

“喔對，沒錯。那將會好很多，”她懷疑地揚起一邊眉毛。“而那會是什麼時候呢？”

Dean又捏了下Sammy，然後才回答她。“我打給公司總部”– 指的是Bobby Singer –“並要求他們送訊息到營地去” – 意思是看看他是否能用無線電連絡到任何人。

“他們需要讓人駕車送過去。”Sam說，專業地接上他的台詞。

Miz Sharpe仍揚著眉毛，並強勢地雙手插腰。就像神力女超人，Dean這麼想，只是少了鞭子或者乳溝。“而那需要多久呢？”

“大概，一周。”Dean提出。

“一周。”她的聲音透著微妙的輕蔑。“大概。 **如果** 你們的父親還比兩個青少年可靠的話。”

“老天，Lisa，”Barton抗議道。“就一周而已。即便他們有時候忘了餵他，他也不會餓死的。”

“你竟 **敢** 開這種玩笑，Joseph Connor Barton！”

Dean知道自己的眉毛因為驚訝揚起。她用這個老兄的全名喊他，這表示她真的火大了。這也意味著他們的關係比用姓氏稱呼還親密。或者曾經如此。

“該死！對不起、對不起。我忘了。”Barton道歉，但就算是Dean也知道這是個蹩腳的道歉，而且不會讓情況更好。Barton的退縮說明他也知道這點。

“你忘了。” **Miz**  Sharpe的鄙視現在蓋上冷漠，以及怒氣。“典型的你啊，Barton警官。”

“Lisa，親愛的，我已經向你解釋很多次了。”這傢伙幾乎是在乞求…以一種隨便、單調的方式。

Miz Sharpe嗤之以鼻。“喔對，突發事件，”她回應道。“但、據Dowd警官說，沒有任何突發事件。”

“我沒時間打給他。”Joe試圖解釋。

“當然，恩哼。就像你沒時間打給 **我** 一樣。”咬牙切齒的發音說明她有多火大。

“聽著， **Miz**  Sharpe，”Dean說，打斷他們肥皂劇的時刻。“就因為警官他忘了約會 – ”

“那不是約會，”她厲聲道。“那是我們的 **婚禮** 。”

噢。

Dean不可置性地轉向Joe警官。“你錯過了婚禮？”

Barton聳聳肩。“我得送你父親去醫院。”

“他 **聲稱** 他正在獵殺食屍鬼。 **食屍鬼** ！”她厲聲道。Barton侷促不安地挪動並推了推眼鏡。

再一次，Dean盯向警官。“你告訴她你在獵殺食屍鬼？”

Joe警官又聳聳肩，而且看起來更加尷尬。“我覺得我大概沒怎麼思考。”

Dean幾乎快無法抑制朝這個蠢蛋翻白眼。“ **你覺得** ？“

“所以你能理解，Mr.  **Dean**  Winchester， **John**  Winchester的兒子，這就是為什麼我不怎麼願意接受Barton警官對你的人格的評價。”

“老天，Lisa，別這樣，”Joe抗議道。“不管我們之間有什麼過往，這兩個孩子跟這無關。所以別因為我要求你考慮一點越矩的行為就牽拖並懲罰他們。”

“ **一點** ？”她笑了一聲。“他不是Adam的父親。他甚至不是他父親的指定代理人，”她說。“他就跟路上隨便一個人一樣沒有任何法律權利。”

“他們是兄弟。”Joe抗議。

她哼了一聲。“當然，他們也許共享一部份基因，但這並不代表他真的會照顧好Adam。”

“Dean知道怎麼照顧小孩，”Sam插話道。“我們父親已經單親很長一段時間，所以當我還小的時候，為了賺錢，他通常需要工作到很晚。這時就是Dean在照顧我。他現在仍如此。”

Dean試圖表現出Sam的話並沒有讓他感到驚訝，或者讓他感動，或者讓他感到不好意思以及溫情。“我、呃、只是盡我的本分而已，”他說，雙手在夾克的口袋裡握成拳，並按下挪腳的衝動。“我認為Sammy變得還不錯。”

Miz Sharpe把她的鐳射眼轉向Sammy，並上上下下地看了遍。乾淨的衣服、輕微的修補；頭髮蓬鬆但整潔；竹竿似纖瘦的身板—總的看來挺健康的。

“他甚至到學校把我剩下的期末考試排到星期四。”

“是啊，那可不容易，”Dean說。“所以如果你能直接把Adam交出來，我們明天就會回去，他就不必再麻煩你了。”

她的目光轉回Dean。“我不確定我理解你說的話，”她說。“如果你以為你能把Adam帶離溫德姆，那你就錯了。”

“但我有期末考。”Sam抗議道。

“在星期四，”Dean補充道。“而且如果我沒把Sam送回去的話，Ms. Strahovski會吃了我的。”

“對啊，我敢肯定那不只是開胃菜而已。”她回嗆。Dean瞇起雙眼。

這一次Sam踢了他一腳讓他閉嘴。Dean瞪了他一眼然後再轉回到母老虎身上。

“我需要帶Sam回林肯考期末。我們會帶上Adam，三天內回來。這怎麼樣？這不就是當一位好家長的條件嗎？平衡責任。”

“不可能，”Miz Sharpe說。Barton張開嘴，但Miz Sharpe舉起一根手指打斷他將要說的任何話。“我不會在這件事上讓步的，Joe。可是有四個死掉的孩子。”

“喔， **得了吧** ！”Dean抗議。“就兩天而已，女士，又不是世界末日。我們開車去林肯。Sam去考他的試—對他很重要的考試。如果他錯過那些考試的話，他真的會難過得要死。然後我們再開車回到這裡…做任何我們得為Adam做的事。”

“四個孩子，”她重複道。“三個在領養系統裡；其中 **兩個** 是我手頭上的案子。”

Dean的表情變得冷酷。“我們又不是 **連環** 殺人犯。”他咆哮道。他想走上前，進到這婊子的空間，爭辯這個議題直到她屈服。只是Barton舉起雙手，把他和前未婚妻分開。

“嘿，冷靜點。她知道你跟那些死亡毫無關係，因為即便他們可能真的有點怪異，但那些案子不是凶殺案 – ”

“Joe！真他媽的見鬼了，”她打斷道。“我不是說這兩個男孩和那些死去的孩子有任何關係。我只是認為他還太年輕了，沒辦法承擔這樣的責任。”她瞥了Dean一眼並隨便地朝他說聲“無意冒犯”。

“可是，我被冒犯到了。”Dean故意說道。

Joe警官舉起手安撫性地揮舞著。“別添亂。Lisa只是過於謹慎罷了，你不能怪她。”

Sam在他旁邊偷笑著。Dean知道他弟弟為什麼在笑，知道他給自己招了什麼。這並不意味著他沒有感覺想要揍某樣東西（或某人），因為那些暗示他不能、或者不會好好照顧一個孩子的言論。

“也許我不喜歡被某個穿著正裝的神經質女人批評，”Dean罵道。“不是每個穿皮衣的人都是壞人。”

“你是這麼說。而 **我** 說，為什麼要冒險呢？”她立刻罵回去，臉上掛著假笑。

“好了，你們兩個。給我冷靜下來。”Joe舉起他的手。“再說了，決定權不是在妳，Lisa。是我。Kate的遺囑給了我全權處理這件事，而遺囑允許假期，通常是兩周。所以三天是完全可以接受的。”

“感謝基督。”Dean嘟噥道。

“Joe Barton！”

Joe警官仍揮舞著他的雙手。“我們會拿到一份完整的行程、聯絡人以及電話，”他對他的前未婚妻說。“當他們到那裡以及準備要回來時都會打個電話，對吧，男孩們？”

Dean咬著牙並像個好孩子般點點頭。Sam把眼睛睜到最大並跟著他一起點頭。

“好的好的，”Joe警官說。“所以就這麼定了，妥妥的。”

“那當然，”Miz Sharpe帶著一個大大的假笑說。“我這就去和Adam談談；讓他準備好見你們。”

她的靴跟一拍一拍火大地敲擊在油氈地板上。

Dean等到她穿過門後。“你和她 **訂婚** ？”

Joe微笑道。“喔，對啊。她是個不錯的女人，而且也是個好人。”

Dean也許不是最敏銳的人，但即便是他也知道，說Joe警官能找到比那難纏的母老虎還好的女人這種話就過分了。所以他只是點點頭，並發出一聲Barton可以隨他喜歡去解釋的聲響。他用手指梳了把頭髮；這真是個非常漫長的一天，而且還沒有結束。他需要一壺咖啡—整壺的咖啡。但是，重要的事情先来。

“我們需要一個地方住。不錯的地方，”他闡明道。“但不會太貴。”

“喔，你們會住在Adam家，”Joe帶著輕微的皺眉說。“這也是他不能離開的原因之一。或者至少為什麼他不應該離開，你懂得。”

“不，我不懂…你在說什麼？”

“他母親遺囑的條款申明Adam不會背井離鄉，”警官說。“只要你們和Adam一起住在溫德姆，那棟房子就是他的，但只要把他帶離這裡超過一段假期的時間，房子就會被賣掉，收益會全數流入一個信託基金。”

“Adam有棟房子？”Dean蠢蠢地問。

“可不是嘛，”Joe微笑著回答。“沒錯，Adam有棟房子。”

Dean看向Sam，因為當他聽到爸爸讓某個女人懷孕時，他是想到一個女服務生或者飯店女傭—某個生活像他們一樣的人。有一棟房子代表Kate Milligan已經是社會階級上面幾層的人，而那種女人通常會遠離像他或爸爸那樣的糙漢。

也許那是輛拖車。一輛停在某處的老舊拖車。這比較合理。

Sam傾身向前，眼睛睜大，一掃所有憂鬱的情緒。“那是棟大房子嗎？有院子？”

“喔，當然了，那是棟大房子，”Joe斷絕了正在醞釀的論點。“而且有一個院子。”

“酷耶。”Sam輕聲說，Dean能看到他弟弟‘做正常人’的夢想正在他綠褐色的眼裡閃閃發光。

“我們得先和爸爸談談。”Dean警告地說。

“喔嘿，對了。說到你們父親。他真的有可能在一周內來嗎？”警官問。

Dean和Sam聳聳肩。“這取決於他什麼時候收到訊息，”Dean說。“他所在的地方手機訊號可不怎麼好。”

“還有他正在獵殺的東西。”Sam補充道。

“喔，”Joe說，然後停頓。他透過玻璃牆看著他的前未婚妻正蹲在Adam身邊。“那麼，如果不太麻煩的話，要不我們別和Lisa提起這些事情呢？我仍然希望能說服她再給我一次機會。”

“老兄，已經七年了！”

Joe只是微笑。“啊，我知道，但…有些事情值得為之奮鬥。”他走出房間，而Dean只能盯著他看。

“知道你想要什麼的感覺肯定很不錯，就像他那樣。”Sam說。

也許是不錯，Dean承認。這同樣也詭異到極點。“走吧，”Dean這樣說。“讓我們去見我們的新夥計（homeboy）吧。”

“別，Dean。別開始用黑話。”Sam翻了白眼央求道。

“幹嘛？我真的超興奮。”Dean說，帶頭走回小房間。

“你一點也不，”Sam說。“更何況，你不是說女人不喜歡這種話的嗎？”

Dean哼了一聲。“我那時候在說謊。”

“隨你。”Dean注意到‘厭惡的白眼’今晚挺常出現的。他設法不去回應這類的反應，畢竟他應該要是一個負責任的年輕人，而且他們已經走到Miz Sharpe可能會注意到的範圍內。當他們靠近時她抬起頭。

“Adam，”她說。“Adam，他們就是Barton警官跟你說過的那些男孩。還記得他說了什麼嗎？”

“Joe蜀黍說他們是我哥哥。”綠褐色的大眼睛讓Dean想起Sam不比Miz Sharpe鬆懈的打量目光落在他們身上的模樣。雖然少了很多批評。

“我朋友Will有哥哥，但他們不像你那麼老。你怎麼會這麼老？”Adam問Dean。

Sam撇過頭竊笑。他可不打算讓Dean太快忘了這事。

Dean無視了他並和Adam說話。“因為爸爸—我們父親—在很年輕的時候就有了我們。”

Adam什麼也沒說，只是咬著嘴唇盯著Dean。Sam等著這孩子再次吐出好玩的話。

“我沒有爸爸。”

“你當然有，Adam，”Joe說。“只是他和你媽媽從來沒有生活在一起。”

“我以為媽媽和爸爸必須生活在一起。”Adam困惑地說。

“喔，那不一樣。”Joe訕訕地回答。

但Adam沒有聽到他說的話。“他不喜歡媽媽嗎？或許他不喜歡我。學校的Tom Maker不喜歡我。我不知道為什麼。”

Joe一臉尷尬地看向他們，似乎啞口無言。Miz Sharpe看上去很不滿。她張開嘴打算說點什麼，但Dean搶在她前頭。

“聽著，孩子。我敢肯定爸爸喜歡你媽媽，”他堅定地說。“事實上，要是他不喜歡她的話就根本不會有你。但當你母親發現自己懷上你時，他大概早就離開這裡了，而且據我所知，你媽媽從來沒有告訴他這件事。”他看著Joe，警官點點頭。“嗯，你媽媽從沒告訴爸爸你的存在，所以他不在你們身邊和你無關。這不是你的錯；你根本不可能造成這件事。你懂嗎？”

這個孩子—他們的 **弟弟** —睜大綠褐色的雙眼看著Dean。他的嘴巴—Dean的嘴巴—在他思考的時候張開。

“為什麼媽媽不告訴他？”Adam最終問。

Dean笑了笑。“孩子，我們要是在每次我們的父母做了什麼奇怪的事時都能拿到一塊錢，我們都會是有錢人。”

Sam抬頭看著Ms. Sharpe。她仍蹲在Adam身旁，並正看著Dean。Sam在她臉上看到驚疑，而不是從她第一次看到Dean時就一直帶著的冷酷表情。

哈！她可沒預料到這個。沒有人預料到Dean竟然對孩子很有一套。該死，Dean自己也沒預料到。

Sam從未理解Dean到底是怎麼做到的。他大多數的時候都表現得像個充滿男子氣概的混蛋。膽小怕事的大人使他鄙夷。惴惴不安的青少年讓他不耐煩（除非她們是漂亮的女性，然後Dean就會變成一個差勁的機會主義者）但把他放到一個害怕或者難過的孩子附近，這傢伙簡直得心應手。雖然根據Dean的說法，他並不喜歡孩子，而且不知道該怎麼與他們相處。

說到自欺欺人。

或許他認為這種事太過‘女孩子氣’，Dean用他的標準去拒絕任何不符合他獵人的形象的東西—如同爸爸前陸戰隊的形象，而因此完全不近人情，Sam罵道。

“我們可以去和你一起生活一段時間嗎？”Dean問。“我聽說你有一棟大房子。”

Adam低頭撇開目光。他拿起蠟筆握在手中。“它其實很空，”這孩子說。“它聽起來不對，因為它很空，它很空，因為媽媽死了。”Adam抬起頭看著Dean，眼睛睜得比之前更大，噙著眼淚。“我不要媽媽死。”

當斗大的淚珠滑落Adam的臉頰時，Sam看見Dean一掃讓人反感的耍嘴皮子。他伸手把Adam從椅子上抱起來，讓他靠在自己身上。“噢，孩子，”他喃喃道。“沒有人想要他們媽媽死。這糟透了，而且糟糕的感覺永遠不會停止。你只要記住她愛你，而且她不想離開你。”

Adam的手臂緊緊環繞Dean的脖子，這個小男孩正在嚎啕大哭。Sam充滿男子氣概的混蛋哥哥前後搖晃著孩子，並安撫地順著他的背，輕聲哼唱著金屬製品某首歌的走調。

Sam偷偷看一眼Ms. Sharpe。她驚訝地張著嘴。

“就跟你說了他對孩子很有一套。”Sam沾沾自喜地說。


	3. He Is Your Brother

Joe帶他們到一間仍在營業的餐廳，讓他們吃晚餐。餐點並不精緻但挺不錯的，事實上，簡直好過大多數他們吃過的食物。Sam挺享受他的烤牛肉和土豆泥，而Dean邊吃漢堡邊感嘆，所以那一定還不錯，但Adam沒怎麼動他的雞柳條。直到Dean開始偷他的薯條去沾Sam的肉汁。然後Adam偷 **Dean** 的薯條，並把他們蘸進Sam的肉汁裡。 

 

Sam低頭看著所剩不多的肉汁。“你們可以直接給自己點一份。”他指出道。

Dean對他笑了笑。“那就一點也不好玩了，是不是啊，孩子？”Adam只是咯咯地笑。

當他們離開餐廳時，Adam已經吃完所有的食物。

他們跟著Joe警官的休旅車到Adam所居住的安靜街坊。兩層樓的大房子陳列在街道兩側；帶著門廊和薑餅屋感覺的老舊屋子。積雪有一英尺厚，但通往前梯的走道已經被清乾淨。Adam半睡半醒著，所以Dean將他抱起來，彷彿抱著他走動沒什麼大不了的。Sam不禁對著他的哥哥搖頭：這個混蛋一碰上孩子就變得如此柔軟。然後一陣風穿過Sam的夾克。他抓起行李袋跟著其他人走到門口。

“這就是Adam的房子；Kate留給他的，”Joe說道。“後面有一個獨立的車庫，但你必須鏟出車道。”他拿出一副鑰匙。“就是先讓你知道，我也有一副鑰匙，”他說。“作為遺囑執行人，我有權進入訪問。”

“突襲檢查？”Dean問。

Joe不好意思地點點頭。“呃、對，當然了。就是確保你們沒有把他鎖在地下室。”

考慮到Dean正讓Adam在他珍貴的皮衣上流口水，這真是個荒唐的聲明。

**此外** ，Dean讓Adam在去餐廳的路上抓著他的手。喔，Dean惱怒的做出惡聲惡氣的評論，但他沒有拒絕，也沒有放手。就像他從不會在Sam需要的時候放手一樣。

當然那已經是幾年前的事了。現在Dean更傾向於扣住他的腦袋而不是擁抱他，但看著他和Adam，讓他想起並不總是如此。再次看到Dean這個樣子還挺怪的。就像Sam正瞥見自己的過往一般，帶出當時所有的回憶，當時Dean是他的整個世界以及他最喜愛的英雄。所以當Adam在後座向Sam伸出手時，Sam握住他。就像當Sam伸出手時，Dean會做的那樣。

他們將食物放進烤箱保溫，並泡了壺咖啡後做的第一件事就是參觀房子。Joe帶著他們到處看看，向他們展示電器版和防風窖，指出那個老是倒灌的排水槽以及那扇無法完全關上的窗戶。他還指出這棟房子獨一無二的建築特色。Sam專心的看著並聽著，好像之後會進行測驗一樣。

這棟房子跟Sam所希望的一樣大。樓上有四間臥室。 **四間** 。當然了，其中一間就壁櫥那樣大，甚至從未當做一間臥室來使用，但它大概可以擺進一張床和一張小桌子。他們每個人都能有自己的房間。不用再和Dean睡一起，不用聽他放屁、自慰，或是打鼾—有時候三個一起來。

Dean嘲笑他，但他不在乎。即便忽略那 **四間臥室** ，這地方仍然好極了。一樓所有的房間皆由拱道或柜門相互連接。模塑的天花板、木製地板，而且一樓的每扇窗戶都有像教堂一樣的彩繪玻璃設計。Sam等不及看到光線穿過那些窗戶的畫面。這實在是太酷了。

Sam著迷於這個想法：也許這一次John會被迫停止遷移。他必須留下。John不能賣掉這棟房子，所以也許他們就會這樣安頓下來，對吧？

“嘿、小子，照顧下小鬼頭，”Dean送走Joe後說。“我去車上拿補給品，然後檢查窗戶。”

Sam聳聳肩。“沒問題。我要來唸 **兩天** 後要考的試。我 **會** 去考那些試，對吧？”Dean邊揮中指邊走出門。

Sam在惱怒Dean的不回答，以及放輕鬆並把這當作Dean會讓他及時回到林肯的默許間掙扎。他哥哥也許是個大混蛋，但他總是試著遵守他對Sam的承諾。

不過這也不會阻止Sam的叨念。

Adam邊看著他邊咬著自己的手指。

“你想做什麼呢？”他問。Adam聳聳肩。“我看見你在警官辦公室以及餐廳畫畫。你似乎很喜歡。你想要再畫些嗎？”Adam又聳聳肩，但他也把自己的背包拿給Sam。Sam打開背包，裡面裝滿蠟筆、紙張和兒童安全剪刀。他抽出幾張紙和蠟筆讓孩子畫畫，而他在溫習自己的筆記、翻閱教科書並重寫筆記，把資料牢記在腦袋裡。

“泥在做什麼？”Adam問，把另一張火柴人畫放到一邊。

“讀書，”Sam回答。“要考試的。”

“我有考試，”Adam說。“我的ABC單字。我知道全部。想聽嗎？”他接著說。“A-apple；a-p-p-l-e，B-brother；b-o-t-h-e-r – ”

“B-R-o-t-h-e-r，”Sam糾正。“但是，你懂得：brother（兄弟）、bother（煩人）—一樣的東西。”Adam沒有笑，甚至連個微笑也沒有。他只是睜大眼睛害怕地看著Sam，然後他的目光游移到房間的另一頭。這讓Sam感覺很糟。他探向前吸引Adam的目光。

“你的C單字是什麼呢？”他問。

“Cowboy（牛仔）？”Adam試探地說。

“牛仔很酷，”Sam帶著真誠的笑容說。“你知道怎麼拼嗎？”

當Adam慢慢開始時，Sam鼓勵他，很快他的弟弟便快樂地拼字。“K-kitten；k-i-t-t-e-n，L-little；l-i-t-t-l-e，M…”

這有點令人分心，但Sam讓Adam繼續直到結束，因為他一直有種感覺這就是哥哥在做的事。大概是因為這就是Dean曾做過的事，他和Dean對彼此背誦單字的記憶一閃而過。當哥哥的感覺還挺奇怪的，但也挺酷的。所以他聽著，偶而糾正Adam的拼字，而且這孩子相當聰明。此外，這種流水式的聲音跟聽Dean和爸爸在前座談話沒什麼不同，而跟Dean平常撥放的80年代搖滾經典收錄比起來簡直好太多了。

當然了，這就是Dean打開收音機的時候。

“好了，”Dean邊說邊走進廚房。“所有的出入口都弄好了。這地方有很多窗戶。”

“好喔，”Sam說，幾乎沒從他的教科書上抬起頭來，直到他突然想到；“Dean，我在想Adam明天可能要上學。”

Dean看著他們的新弟弟。“是嗎？孩子，你明天要上學嗎？”

Adam只是聳了下肩，便繼續畫他的圖。

“你幾歲了？”Dean問。他靠著櫥櫃喝最後一杯晚餐的咖啡。它聞起來惡劣且煮過頭，但Dean似乎不是很在意。“孩子。你幾歲了？”他重複問。

“七。”Adam回答。

“七歲，”Dean說。“知道了，所以你現在是二年級。”又聳了下肩。“他大概因為他媽媽的事所以不用去學校，”Dean告訴Sam。“但我明天會打電話去確認下。”

“好吧，行。”Sam回答，處理了這件事讓他寬心。

“但這就表示，littlest hobro，你該睡了。”Dean猛撲向Adam將他扔在他肩上，並搔他癢。Adam尖叫一聲後開始咯咯地笑。

“老兄，你不能用ho（娼妓）叫我們的弟弟。”Sam覺得他一定得指出這點。

“我沒有。我是說‘hobro’。你知道的，就像那部影集， **The Littlest Hobo** （义犬荷貝），但是用‘bro’而不是‘bo’。”

“是啊，Dean，我 **懂** 你想表達的意思，”Sam說。“但聽起來仍像你稱他‘ho’。”

“這是件壞事嗎？”Dean問，Sam差點沒把腦袋敲在桌上。

“這就是為什麼那些在中西部的小鎮長大，而且還不聽任何1980後的音樂的人不應該嘗試說黑幫用語，”他咕噥的夠大聲，以至於後腦被重重扇了一下。Sam坐直並瞪著他大哥。“是的，Dean。相信我，這是件非常糟糕的事。”

Dean看著他一會然後聳聳肩，Sam知道他贏了。

“好吧，管他的，”Dean最終說。“我要帶捲心菜去他房間，把他安頓好。然後我也要上床睡了。你要哪間房間？”

“額…”Sam要哪間房間？他可以選Adam媽媽的房間，有張大床、很大片的空間，而且感覺像是一個入侵者睡在一個過世的女人床上，或者他可以選擇小間而且沒那麼私人的客房，還有一個裝滿看起來像是聖誕裝飾的櫃子。

“我要客房。”

“好喔，沒問題，”Dean同意道。“晚安，老弟。”

Sam繼續念書，花了點時間複習基因和細胞結構這章節—那些形成實在令人困惑。他能聽到樓上的水聲，放滿Adam的浴缸，而他腦海有一個清晰的畫面，Dean—也許跟Adam一樣大，也許在小一點—把手腕放在水下並皺眉，調整水龍頭後再試一次。“ ** _不要太燙，Sammy。你的皮膚很嬌嫩，你肯定會大叫的。_** ”

“ ** _不會。_** ”他噘着嘴说。

他記得他一直坐在馬桶座上，全身覆蓋他在汽車旅館旁發現的水坑裡的泥土。Dean放了一缸的水，但在Sam進去的時候已經變成了一缸汙泥水。Dean把水放掉，再裝滿它，當Dean試圖讓所有泥塊落進排水孔時，Sam在浴缸的另一端顫抖。最後，Dean放棄了泡澡的想法。他脫掉衣服進到浴缸，然後Sam洗了他的第一次淋浴。那癢癢的，但他喜歡。從那之後他更偏好淋浴。

記憶運作的方式挺怪的，他想。大腦只是一大堆互相聯接的細胞由電流刺激傳導，就像身體的其他部位一樣，但它卻可以任意擷取某些事物—像是聽到水放滿浴缸的聲音—然後產出感官記憶，強到他仍可以記得洗髮精的香味。

他仔細地在教科書上標記念到的地方，把筆放回筆盒，同時在腦海裡復述動物分類系統。當他把髒盤子放到櫃檯上並把剩下的點心放進廚房時，他一直記著他們。直到他在整理Adam的東西時，才驟然抽離他的學習泡泡。

這些圖就像他所預期一個七歲孩子會畫的那樣：火柴人，並試著加上一些細節。有Joe Barton，能認出是因為他寬邊的警帽和眼鏡。還有穿著藍色T恤的Adam。他們在警察局，因為Adam試圖畫出那個小房間。這些都還好，但有一個灰色的圖案隱藏在後方不遠處。它有個大肚子而且它的眼睛是黑壓壓的坑洞，Sam可以看見它血紅色的虹膜。

這個生物也出現在Adam畫的Impala裡。Dean穿著他的皮衣握著Adam的手。雪不斷落下。而在另一頭，是帶著煤炭般眼睛的大腹娃娃。

出於某種原因，這個畫面讓他想起某些事，但這記憶並沒令他放鬆。那張嘴，裂開、張口，準備吸取某人的靈魂…

他顫抖地如此厲害以致紙張卡嗒地響。

Sam拿起Adam的背包往裡面看。它裝著Adam在警局畫的圖。至少有十幾幅圖畫，而大腹的生物幾乎出現在每一張。從未出現在前方，從未像其他人一樣大，但一直在那裡。

Sam看得越多，越覺得它似乎正盯著Adam。

一陣寒意襲上他時，他顫抖著。

樓上，浴缸正在放水。

他走上樓去找他哥哥。

***

給Adam洗澡是個失誤，Dean這樣判斷。他真的是太 **小** 了。

Dean不記得Sam有這麼小過，不過當然了，當他給他弟弟—他真的弟弟—洗澡的時候，他年紀也小的多。

倒不是說他能否認Adam沒有血緣關係。他看起來跟Sam超像，但這似乎不太真實。一個Winchester是John的孩子卻不是Mary的似乎不太對。

不過，這孩子的態度就跟Sam以前一樣。他非常肯定他能自己洗澡。從用一個好玩的塑料刷子擦洗自己的身體到洗自己的頭髮，Adam能做到這些，就像Sammy。而就如同Sammy一樣，Adam也拿不住洗髮精的罐子。而且很顯然的他也無法洗到自己的背。在觀看這孩子扭動著試圖伸手到他的肩胛骨好幾分鐘，然後因為不平衡而摔倒後，Dean脫掉他的長袖襯衫並跪在浴缸邊。水冷的很快—他必須記住下一次要水要放比較熱—他抓起一塊布開始擦拭著孩子的背。

結果發現，這孩子竟然有個超級敏感的背。每一下摩擦、每一個碰觸都讓他扭動抽搐。Adam邊笑邊叫喊‘Noooo’，這大概是Dean長時間以來聽到最搞笑的事。

Dean當然不能住手，至少不是在發現Adam的弱點後。

Adam，這個精力充沛的小混蛋，把塑料的沐浴球扔向他。水噴灑整間浴室，落在馬桶上、地上、甚至是衛生紙，但那東西正好擊在Dean的胸口。

“哦，現在是要 **這樣** 嗎？”Dean說。他瞇起眼看這孩子的哈哈大笑。“輪到你了，小混球。”他伸出手指，準備找到孩子身上每一處癢癢點，Adam尖叫且咯咯地笑，並朝他潑灑更多水。到了最後，Dean不確定他是否還需要洗澡。他現在肯定已經夠濕了。

但這孩子看起來不再難過，所以沒關係。

Dean打開排水口，拿了條乾淨的浴巾將孩子包起來。他注意到這條浴巾很大，跟那些狹小的旅館通常提供的不一樣。這活兒正在好轉。

當然，倒不是說他們能留下。或者至少會由爸爸決定。

Dean拒絕猜測他父親的反應是如何。‘ ** _沒必要去臆測人們的行為，孩子，_** ’他聽見Jim Murphy說。‘ ** _十有六次，他們會做一些對你來講完全不合理的事。_** ’

嘿，他想到。他們在明尼蘇達！這代表Pastor Jim幾乎算得上是鄰居。如果他們留下來，他們可以開車過去拜訪。或者即使他們不用，Dean假想。

他把Adam的小梯凳拖到洗手台邊時，Sam正好出現在門口。

“Dean，我能跟你談一下嗎？”Sam的聲音很輕，而且有點嚴肅。

Dean快速檢查了下，確保孩子是穩固地站在梯凳並安全地刷牙後，才走到走廊。“怎麼了？”

Sam遞給他一些圖畫。

“是你畫了這些嗎，公主？”Dean反射性戲弄Sam。“我是不是應該告訴你他們有多棒呢？”

“別混蛋了你，”Sam回答。“你知道這是什麼嗎？”他的手指點點那個每張都有的詭異灰色娃娃。

Dean重新瀏覽這些圖畫。“想像的？”Dean推斷。

“Adam不畫想像的東西。這裡沒有獨角獸、太空船或者牛仔，”Sam反駁道。“他畫的每張圖都是真的地方和人物。”他再次點點那個灰色的東西。“除了這個。我在警局並沒有看到這個，你呢？”

Dean皺起眉頭，因為他沒有看到，而他是非常擅長看見超自然的鬼東西的。他知道如何看到，因為無論他到哪裡他都會去 **找看看** 有沒有這種東西。這可是他的 **工作** 。但他並沒有看到任何大肚子的東西在他們附近晃來晃去。

“這看起來很陌生，”Dean說。“而且這他媽的看上去絕對不算友好。你認為它盯上Adam了？”

Sam聳聳肩。“在我看來是這樣沒錯。Ms. Sharpe說了一些關於死去的孩子的事，”Sam繼續說。“目前有四個，對吧？”

Dean回憶道。“是啊，而當Joe開玩笑說我們並無法在一周內將Adam餓死時，她非常生氣。”

“這表示他們的死亡確實有些詭異的地方，”Sam推斷道。“餓死在一棟滿是食物的屋子裡，可能嗎？我不知道你怎麼看，但這東西看上去很餓。”

“該死，我們需要爸爸的日記，”Dean咕噥道。“我們需要爸爸。”

Sam冷笑一聲，泰然自若。“我們需要和Adam談談，”Sam說。“然後我們需要和Joe談談，得知那些孩子死亡的細節。我們不需要爸爸。”

“別傻了，Sam。爸爸知道很多這種東西。他說不定能馬上認出這是什麼。”

Sam慢慢放鬆下顎。“是啊，也許吧，”他最終說道。“但他不在這裡，所以我們必須靠自己弄清這件事。”

這倒沒錯。爸爸不在這裡，甚至連絡不上他。他們需要其他的資訊來源。“Pastor Jim就在往北一點而已，”Dean說。“我在想，在我們離開前，如果天氣明朗的話，我們可以路過布盧厄斯，然後、你知道的，拜訪一下。就像正常人那樣。”

“你想讓他參與這件事？”Sam問。

Dean一手理了理自己的頭髮，儘管過去種種跡象表明不可能，但還是希望一些聰明的點子會突然顯現。Jim是個朋友，但上一次他和爸爸在一起時，Jim說了什麼話或者做了什麼事讓John Winchester很火大。鑑於此，Dean必須承認，爸爸也許不會喜歡他們打給某個他正在吵架的人。

另一方面，爸爸在任何時候都至少和他們認識的人們中半數都意見不合，而且如果真的有什麼東西正盯上孩子們，Dean是絕對不可能坐等到爸爸出現的。

“是的，我想我們必須這麼做，”Dean終於說。他看著他的手錶。現在快要十點，而牧師他，儘管身為一名獵人，卻是個主張‘早睡早起’這種生活原則的人。Jim會醒來接電話—他的來電也不全都是在正常時間打來的—或者Dean可以明天早上在打給他。他們說不定那時會知道的比較多；他們說不定可以設法瞥見那個東西。

“好吧，”他決定。“要不你去送小鬼頭上床，我來打電話給Joe警官。”

“啊哈，不要，”Sam搖搖頭。“我可不這麼認為。”

就在這時Dean感覺有人拽了下他的襯衫。他低頭看見Sam綠褐色的眼睛看著他。體型不太對，但完全就是‘Sam想要某個他不認為他會得到的東西’的表情。

“你能念故事給我聽嗎？”

“聽著，孩子 – ”

“他當然能，”Sam說。“他最喜歡的故事是 ** _綠雞蛋和火腿_** 。你有這本書嗎？”

Adam全身跟著一起點頭。“恩恩。”

“Sam，”Dean抗議道。

“很好，”Sam對Dean笑了笑。“那麼他能用好幾個鐘頭告訴你關於Sam—我本人，還有他做的蠢事。就像他對我做的那樣。”

“Sam！”Dean惱怒地吐氣。“我才不要給Adam念 ** _綠雞蛋和火腿_** 的故事。”那是Sam的書。他只唸給Sam聽過。

“我比較喜歡 ** _一條魚，兩條魚_** ，”這孩子說。“我也會念。大部分。”

Dean當然聽過這個書名，但那不是他們曾經拿過的Dr. Seuss的書。管他的。他可以讓孩子念給他聽。

“等等，”Sam突然說。“在你走之前，你能告訴我這是什麼嗎？”他盡量讓自己聽起來稀鬆平常，指著畫上那個大腹的生物。

Adam看著他，直直地看著他，然後目光撇到一邊並聳聳肩。

“是某種豬嗎？”Sam繼續問。“這看起來像豬，一種迷你型的豬。或者是隻狗？”

再一次，Adam不看著他聳聳肩。“也許。”

“它是朋友嗎？像是、呃…”Sam試著想起芝麻街裡那隻想像的猛瑪象。“像是大鳥的朋友？”

“史纳菲，”Dean補充道。當Sam盯著他看時，他壓下尷尬。“你去上學的時候我有不少時間可以消耗。”

Sam回到Adam身上。“是像史納菲一樣；只有某些人能看見嗎？這很重要，Adam。如果你知道任何事，你必須跟我們講。”

Adam只是盯著他。

Dean看得出來Sam的脾氣起來了。Adam已經退到Dean身後。如果Sam吼了他，這孩子會整整一星期都不開口說話。所以他從Sam手中抽出那些圖畫，並蹲在Adam面前。“嘿，孩子，”他用平常的語調說。“你沒有惹上任何麻煩，所以別害怕。我們只是想要知道這是什麼而已。”他用一根手指點點那個灰色的東西。

Adam的眼睛又大又害怕。他把幾根手指伸進嘴裡，甚至當他聳肩時都在吸吮他們。

“它很醜不是嗎？”Dean繼續說。“也很嚇人。”

“你不要害怕，Adam。只要告訴我們你知道什麼就好。”Sam命令道。Adam的目光瞥了他一眼後又落回地面。

“孩子—Adam。你沒有惹上任何麻煩，”Dean重複道。“你也不會有任何麻煩，我發誓，無論你說了什麼，我們都不會嘲笑你或責罵你。”

Dean拍了下Sam的小腿，Sam連忙點頭保證。

Dean等到Adam的視線抬起來後，在另一張圖上指著那個灰色的東西。“你看見了這個，對吧？”

綠褐色的大眼睛盯著。Dean耐心等著。然後Adam點個頭。

“你很常看見嗎？”

又點個頭。

Dean繃緊下顎。“還有其他人看見嗎？”他問。

這次Adam猶豫一下然後聳聳肩。

“大人能看見嗎？”Sam問。

Dean看著Sam並點個頭—這是個好問題。他已經預期Adam否定的搖頭。“小孩子能看見嗎？”他問，又一個點頭。“全部還是只有一些小孩能？”

“一些。”Adam含著手指說。

“它是不是嚇到你了？”Dean問。他盡量溫柔的問，但天曉得他多不擅長溫柔。Adam停止吸吮手指，只是盯著他。淚水盈滿他的眼眶，在他點頭時滑落下來。

“說我孤單一人。除了他沒有人要我。”然後這孩子又一次嚎啕大哭—斗大的眼淚、大聲的抽噎、小小的身體隨著竭盡全力的哭泣上下起伏，而Dean無法承受。

“噓，噓，”他邊低哼邊抱起小孩，拉好他的浴巾，這樣他才能帶著他在走廊漫步。“你不是一個人，”他說。“你有Sammy和我，不是嗎？而且Joe警官他在乎你。他絕不會讓你獨自一個人的對吧。”

這孩子只是把腦袋緊緊埋進Dean的脖子，咕噥著什麼。

“什麼？”當Adam沒有回答時，Dean輕輕搖了他一下。“你說什麼？”

“但媽咪走了。”Adam低語道。

Dean無法反駁。

***

Sam看著他哥哥抱著Adam搖晃，並哼著（五音不全的）歌哄他。Sam知道Dean會保持這樣直到Adam睡著。他也知道他—Sam本人—把Adam嚇得不輕。他不是故意的，但這孩子一直拒絕回答問題真的很令人氣憤。

Dean沒有感到氣憤。他只是蹲下與Adam平視並…說話。只是說話而已，然後Adam一哭完便回應了他。Sam知道Dean早就放棄了過上正常人生活的想法，像是找個體面的女孩結婚然後有幾個自己的孩子，這個想法讓Sam非常難過。Dean的存在就是照顧家人。該死，打從Sam有記憶以來他就一直為他和爸爸這麼做。Sam再一次希望這件事可以真的、永久的，成為他們所有旅程的終點。

倒不是說他會對Dean提到那些想法就是了。“我去用筆電看看能不能找到Adam說的那個東西。”

Dean沒有停止哼唱—AC/DC，大概吧；很難判斷—只是朝他快速地點個頭，然後繼續哄Adam入睡。Sam的筆電包和其他東西都在客房—Dean總是很有效率。他不清楚Adam的媽媽是否有互聯網接口，更不用說無線網路了，但也許附近會有開放的無線網路能讓他連上。他沒花多久的時間便連上某些他們最喜歡的網站，並找到幾乎和Adam提供的資訊匹配的東西。

“你找到什麼了嗎？”Dean走進Sam的房間時問。

“Adam呢？”Sam問而不是回答。

“睡著了，可憐的孩子。你知道他媽媽才過世三天嗎？”

“這樣嗎？”Sam還以為已經發生了一段時間了。然後他在想為什麼他會這麼認為。

“這代表她或者Joe警官有爸爸最新的電話號碼，”Dean說，而且他是對的。這表示不知為何、出於某種原因，要麼是爸爸把號碼給了他們其中一人，或者就是警官他自己查到的。“爸爸不像我們以為的那麼難搜尋。”

“或許她曾經查過他，”Sam提道。“也許她打算告訴爸爸他有個孩子。”

“或許他早就知道了。”Dean說道，Sam笑了笑。

“你不是真相信這個吧，”他說。“該死，就算我不像你那樣喜歡爸爸，但就連我都不能相信他會無視自己的孩子。”

Dean聳聳肩，轉動他的肩膀，彷彿很不舒服一樣。他大概真的很不舒服，Sam想。Dean對他們父母的形象比Sam更有概念。Sam甚至不記得他們的媽媽。Dean記得。爸爸和其他人發生性關係的想法已經夠糟了，Sam可以承認這點，但至少他挺願意見到他們的父親像個人類。Dean的話…Dean大概對這種情況不怎麼開心，但Sam敢打賭其實是爸爸和除了媽媽以外的人生了個孩子才是最困擾Dean的。

也許這會讓他視他們的父親為孰能無過的人類。也許這會鼓勵Dean偶而為自己爭取、為他們爭取，這樣他們可以成為一個正常的家庭，而不是進行永無止盡、毫無希望的戰鬥的迷你軍隊。

當然了，他們仍有Adam的戰役要打。

Sam拿出他的筆記。“我認為我們是正在找的是Hollow Child的某種變形。”他說。

Dean疑問地揚起一邊眉毛，所以Sam繼續說道。“Hollow或者Empty Children，”他念道。“會這樣命名是因為它們就是空洞的：它們沒有自己的靈魂。不確定是什麼導致它們的形成，但一旦成形，它們便於地球遊蕩，只有那些它們能獵捕的對象才能看見。”

“聽起來不是特別的毛骨悚然。”Dean說。

“可不是嘛。”Sam同意道。他繼續念下去；“‘當它們找到符合目標的人時，它們鎖定他們、跟著他們，消沉他們的情緒直到Hollow Child能出擊獲取他們的靈魂。不幸的是，偷來的靈魂持續不久，Hollow Child很快便會再次狩獵。’這篇文章接著解釋它們如何選擇受害者。”他略讀一下。“只是他們好像也不怎麼清楚就是了。‘Hollow或Empty Child會無特別緣由的出現。它有時候會獵捕幾天，有時候幾年；然後它會停手。’”

“什麼叫做‘它會停手’？他們不知道 **怎麼** 阻止它嗎？”

Sam搖搖頭。“看起來是不知道。都只是理論而已。”

Dean嘆了口氣。“我想也是。”他伸手抓了抓濕漉漉的頭髮。結合Dean用的髮膠，讓他的頭髮搞笑地立起來。“好吧，媽的。你覺得Pastor Jim會知道該怎麼辦嗎？”

“好像沒有任何人知道該怎麼辦，但我們必須嘗試，”Sam回復道。“首先，我們需要關於那四個孩子死亡的更多細節。他們的症狀是什麼，是否有人看見或感覺到什麼。”

Dean哼了一聲。怎麼可能會有任何普通人看到任何東西，就算真的有人看見了什麼，他們大概會解釋為其它東西。

Sam聳了聳肩回應。他同意這不可能，但他們還是得問。

“你要打電話嗎？”Dean問。

Sam揚起眉毛。爸爸從不讓他做會談。Dean知道的。

“你提的想法，”Dean聳聳肩。“你知道你在找什麼。”反正爸爸也不能反對。

“當然。”Sam說，試圖控制自己的興奮。雖然不管怎樣Dean都知道。他歪嘴一笑，把他的電話扔給Sam。“記住，你是一個兇惡的怪物獵人，嗯？”

Sam裂嘴笑道。“那當然了。我可是個Winchester。”

Dean笑了笑，又抓了抓頭髮，把濕滑的髮膠抹在他的牛仔褲上。“我要去洗個澡。”用指關節敲了幾下門框後便離開了。

Sam無法控制自己加速的心跳。他真的要做這件事。Dean真的讓他負責面談證人。當然，他並不完全是個平民—Joe Barton是知道超自然現象的—但回顧他們早些的對話，Joe顯然不認為這些孩子的死亡案件是超自然現象。他不會知道他該往哪尋找或者該問什麼問題，但他仍可能意外發現重要的東西。

Sam知道該問什麼。他聽過爸爸和Dean面談證人和倖存者。他聽著，但從沒親自問過。要是他忘了重要的事情怎麼辦？

他的心跳簡直快得嚇人。

他跑下樓從他包裡拿出一本筆記。他寫下一清單的問題。他邊思考邊咬著筆，加上其他想知道的事，將他們畫在一起直到整張紙寫得滿滿的，然後他意識到自己只是在拖時間。

他太緊張了。

也許不只是因為Adam現在命懸一線，而這次是他第一次自己做訪問。Dean把這個工作交付於他，所以他想做好。他想讓Dean知道他沒有託付錯人。

天啊，Sam想，別人會認為他才四歲而不是十四歲的。

他緩緩地吸了一口氣，然後一口氣呼出來—該來做這件事了。

他翻開Dean的電話撥給Joe Barton。響了幾下Joe便接起來。“你好？”警官的聲音透過電路傳來聽上去就像他本人一樣渾厚。

“呃，嗨。Joe嗎？我是Sam。Sam Winchester。”

“是，我記得你。怎麼了？”

Sam快速呼氣，給自己加油打氣一下，然後進入打這通電話的目的。“在警局時，Ms. Sharpe提到四個孩子死了，死因還未確定。”

“你想談這個啊？喔，天…”Joe安靜下來，Sam等著。“見鬼！等一下。讓我停個車。這種天氣很難邊開車邊講電話。”

“喔，我很抱歉，”Sam說。“我不知道你正在工作。”

“對啊。Adam的事處理好後現在在巡邏。”一聲恐怖的尖銳聲音傳來，Sam希望不是警官他撞上了什麼東西。“好了好了，”Joe終於說。“你想問什麼？”

“Ms. Sharpe提到的那四個孩子，”Sam重複。“他們怎麼死的？”

“喔，嗯。”電話另一頭靜了下來。“恩，不是他殺，或是任何你們需要擔心的事。事實上，疾病防治中心正在這裡調查。”

疾病防治中心在這裡？這表示發生在這些孩子身上的事怪異且難以解釋。Joe怎麼會認為這不是超自然事件？

“就…遷就我一下吧。”Sam說。然後掃了眼他需要獲得的資訊的清單—日期、症狀、地點、共同點。第一個受害者，Shania Lake，七歲，去年八月死亡。最後一個，Marcia Chandler，在聖誕節前死亡。Jimmy Tallough和Elizabeth Lofsen的死亡發生在這兩件之間，但期間不規則。他們沒有血緣關係、不認識對方，而且也不住在同一地區。他們甚至不是念同一所學校。

Sam看著毫無結論的清單，感到沮喪至極。“在他們過世前有提到看見什麼東西或什麼人在周圍嗎？”他絕望地問。

“喔，嗯，”Joe邊想邊嘟噥著。“喔，對。Jimmy Tallough曾提到一隻灰色的狗一直跟著他。他的養父母去找過，但都沒看見。考慮到他父親曾經對他做的事…Jimmy的視力在那之後就不怎麼好。”

令人害怕的是，大多數的怪物都不是超自然生物，Sam這麼想。

“等等，”Sam說。“他說是一隻灰色的狗？”Adam的其中一張圖畫看上去幾乎就像一隻狗。

“沒錯，”Joe確認道。“小隻帶著灰色的毛。”

這是個開始。雖然不能證明什麼，但仍是個開始。

“有沒有其他孩子提到什麼？”他追問道。

“Marcia Chandler家的幫傭提到當女孩的父母不在時，她的惡夢會比平常還嚴重。認為有人在看著她，試圖抓走她。”Sam顫抖一下，警官低沉的聲音讓描述聽起來特別不詳。

“ – 至於另外兩個。我不知道。”

“有沒有其他人描述過這兩個孩子的狀況？”

“我記得沒有，”Joe回答。“但說真的他們倆個身邊並沒有人可以聽他們述說看見的東西就是了。”

可憐的孩子，Sam想。“聽起來他們好像都沒有家人。”

“喔天，不是，Marcia有父母、哥哥，”Joe說。“當然了，她的哥哥都年長許多—最小的那位今年畢業。而且他們的父母，Bill和Edie，經常出差。”

“所以Marcia也經常獨自一人。”Sam陳述道，Joe確認這點。Sam繼續追問另外三個孩子的細節，結果他的理論被證實了。Shania Lake是酒鬼的女兒。她沒有朋友、祖父母、甚至每當她母親想要去‘喝個幾杯’時，她就被丟在醫院。Jimmy自從他父親因傷害罪被判入獄15年起換了第三個寄養家庭。Elizabeth Lofsen從殺了他們全家的車禍中倖存下來。Marcia，意外誕生的家庭成員，一直由請來的幫傭照顧，而她的家人繼續他們的忙碌生活。

他們都還不到十歲。

“他們的症狀都一樣嗎？”Sam問。

“我跟你說過這些孩子的死亡沒什麼不自然的地方。”Joe說。

“最好確定一下，不是嗎？”Sam堅持道。“你想讓死亡停止，那誰來做都沒關係吧。”

“是啊，好吧。”Joe如同先前一樣同意了。

“所以他們是怎麼死的？”

“嗯，他們死於逐漸的壞死。”

“壞…他們的細胞死了？”

“沒錯。但奇怪的是，他們沒有腫脹、破裂，像我聽過的普通狀況，而是萎縮、乾透。那些孩子 – ”Sam聽到警官吞了吞口水。“嗯，等到他們的大腦和心臟停止時，看起來就跟木乃伊一樣。”

Sam吞嚥一下。“他們還活著？”

“是啊，可憐的小傢伙，”Joe的聲音低沉憂鬱。“我們在Jimmy…過世後打給衛服部的人。他們打給疾病防治中心。”

“他們知道是什麼原因造成這個症狀的嗎？”

當Joe給出否定的答案時，Sam一點也不意外。“至少他們沒跟我們說過，”警官說。“如果這很重要的話，我可以試看看能不能看到那些檔案。”

“你能做到？”Sam驚訝地說。

“是啊，我想我可以，”Joe回答。“我以前從未想到這點，但這些孩子—他們全都感到孤單、被遺棄，對吧？有點像Adam。”

“是啊，”Sam說。“就像Adam。”

“真他媽的見鬼！我們還剩多少時間？”

“不知道。這取決於我們正在對付什麼。我們得先弄清楚後才能去想該如何打敗它。”

“知道了；這樣比較明智。”Sam覺得自己幾乎能看見警官在點頭。“我無法拿到疾病防治中心的檔案，但我相信市鎮府的人會讓我看下Elizabeth的檔案。”

“任何你能找到給我們訊息的都行，”Sam說。“我們會打給一個我們知道就住在附近的人。他應該能幫上忙。”

“我誠摯希望如此。”Joe嚴肅地說。Sam完全同意。

他掛上電話並踏上走廊到Adam母親的房間，也就是Dean睡覺的地方。Dean把他的東西倒出來—衣服、武器，還有他最近在看的通俗驚悚小說。但讓Sam驚訝的是他換了床單。Dean通常沒那麼敏感。

“你換了床單！”他讚許地說。

“我不得不，”Dean厭惡地回答道。“他們是粉紅色的！還有花！”

Sam就該知道。

他把手機還給Dean，並掃了下他從Joe Barton那得到的資訊。“聽起來更可能是某種Hollow Child。”他總結道。

“幹得好，初級偵探。”Dean說，對他微笑。

Sam因為這個讚美內心感到一陣溫暖，但他迫使自己朝這個愚蠢的綽號翻個白眼。“謝了，混球。”他說，但他哥哥的微笑只是加大。“你明天會打給Pastor Jim對吧？”

“一睜眼就打。”Dean保證道。

Sam點點頭，感到寬慰。他轉身要走然後又轉回來。“還有Adam的學校？”

“知道了，婆婆媽媽的，”Dean笑著回答。“我會問清楚他是否要去上學，如果有需要的話也會打給他們。”

“行，那就好，”Sam點個頭說。他側向門然後停了下來。“你知道這些孩子都有一個共通點嗎？”

“是什麼？”

Sam回頭看著他哥哥。“他們都感到被遺棄、不被愛、沒有安全感。如果這就是Hollow Child正在獵捕的特質，這就表示Adam也有這些感覺。”

“所以？”這一次Dean朝他皺起眉頭。

“所以我們需要讓他不再有那些感覺，”Sam回道。“我們需要讓Adam覺得他很安全，有人想要他且愛他。”

“我操，還要怎樣。我給這孩子洗了個澡， **還** 送他上床睡覺。我還能做什麼啊？”

Sam哼了一聲。“首先，你能用他的名字稱呼他。”他轉身走到門口並離開，無視Dean嘟噥著‘賤人、賤人、賤人’，像一個惱怒的輸家般不停抱怨。他也試圖忽略當Dean說他‘幹得好’時湧起的溫暖。但這仍然讓他感覺良好。

然後他經過Adam的房間。

Dean開著門，讓走廊昏暗的燈光落在孩子過大的床上。Adam緊緊地縮在毯子下，唯一露出來的是他的頭髮。至少他在睡覺，而不是因為做惡夢翻來覆去。

他是 **那麼** 小。而有東西正盯上他。

當Sam準備睡覺時，他無法不去想那些理論和問題。他無法不去試著弄清Hollow Child想要什麼，以及他們能怎麼擊敗它。他不是很想承認，但Dean是對的：他們需要爸爸在這裡。John Winchester是一個偏執的控制狂，但他也是個非常不錯的獵人。雖然他大概也看不見那個生物就是了，Sam想。所以又回到讓Adam感到快樂和安全。

當他的腦海不再去想當前的事件時，Sam意識到他獨自一人。在自己的房間。只有他自己而已。

沒有Dean在另一張床上抽動及呼吸。

沒有爸爸在另一個房間像台蒸汽機般打鼾。

沒有貨車在公路上鳴響他們的喇叭。

安靜。

他滾到另一邊。

他在想Dean是否連在這裡都在他的枕頭下放了那把刀。他大概有。Sam經常認為那把刀就是Dean的安全毯。

真的很安靜。

這也讓他聽到了兩到三聲像隻老鼠在吱吱叫的聲音。伴隨著輕聲的哭泣。來自Adam的房間。

Hollow Child正在攻擊Adam！

Sam坐直起身。他的心臟砰砰跳，然後他冷靜下來，冷汗覆蓋他的全身。當他正要走到門邊時，他聽到小腳ㄚ踩在地板上咚咚地走著。他打開門正好看見Adam快速地走向他母親的房間。

糟了，這孩子大概半睡半醒著，忘了他媽媽已經不再那裡了。Adam則會找上Dean並把他叫醒，這可不是好事。Dean睡著了，手握著他的刀，而且即便在睡眠中，他也會知道無論誰在靠近都不是Sam或者爸爸。

Sam扔下他的被子並跟上Adam。當他將要開口叫他弟弟的名字時，他的襪子讓他與硬木地面間摩擦力變小，所以他滑了一跤撞上擺飾用的桌子。一角撞上他的橫膈膜，使他很難呼吸，更不用說呼叫了。

等到他重新振作時，已經太遲了。Adam打開他母親房間的門並站在床邊。

“伙計？怎麼了？”Sam聽到Dean說，接著是“惡夢？喔，糟透了。”

然後被子掀起來，Adam爬上了床，Sam感到震驚不已。Dean…他…他剛剛…

Sam為什麼需要感到驚訝呢？Dean一直都對小孩子很好。當Sam做惡夢的時候，Dean總是讓Sam跟他睡一張床。這沒什麼不同。除了這真的有些不同。真的。

“你也要來嗎，Sammy？”Dean聲音浮現於昏暗的房間。“你能顧他的背後。”

“是 **Sam** ，”他生氣的皺眉說。他挪了挪腳，意識到他的指頭超級冷，他也沒包著毯子。

“好吧，那麼 **Sam** ，”Dean說。“來或不來呢？”

“也要Sammy。”Adam說，聲音微微顫抖。

“好了， **Sam** 。小傢伙發話了。”Dean說。“在你變成冰棒前趕快進來。”

所以Sam爬到Adam身後。他的弟弟蜷縮在Dean的下巴下，就像Sam以前在Adam這個年紀時做的那樣。或者在大一點。現在是Adam在那裡，因為Adam需要。Sam並不難過；只是感覺很怪而已。

他不知道他的手該擺在哪。

Adam替他解決了這個問題；他抓著Sam的手環著他自己。然後這孩子抱著他的手就像抱著泰迪熊一樣。“現在不能抓我了。”Adam喃喃道。

“沒錯，孩子，”Dean同意道，他的嗓音在黑暗中呢喃。“它現在不能抓你了。我們保護著你。我和Sam不會讓它抓走你的。”然後Dean開始哼著某首還不錯、舒服且熟悉的旋律，Sam甚至沒意識到自己睡著了。


	4. The Kids Aren't Alright

就Dean個人而言，第二天他起的真他媽的太早了。

不過，一旦他搞清楚該如何使用Kate Milligan的咖啡機，剛煮好的咖啡香氣四溢，並讓Dean對他們真的和爸爸的 **私生子** 在明尼蘇達的事實感覺好些。只要他不轉向窗戶看到更多的雪落下來，這一切都挺不錯的。

一杯半的咖啡後，他打開他的電話。他不需等太久Jim Murphy就會接聽。現在已過七點，而牧師至少已經下床兩個鐘頭。

“日安，”Jim熟悉的聲音說。“有什麼能為你效勞的嗎？”

“嘿，Jim。我是Dean。”

“Dean！喔，我的老天啊，我們已經有好一陣子沒說過話了。你在哪呢？那裡天氣怎麼樣？”

“呃…”為什麼明尼蘇達人對天氣這樣癡迷呢？“其實我們的所在只有一個鐘頭的車程而已，就在溫德姆這裡，正在下雪。”

“溫德姆，真令人訝異。我們幾乎稱得上是鄰居。”牧師的語氣充滿溫暖並接受了這個事實。“你們在那裡做什麼？”

突然間，Dean不確定該如何回答這個問題。他是要說爸爸的事呢？還是Adam的？或者他們兩個的？他有權讓外人摻和Winchester的家事嗎？爸爸要是知道了肯定會生氣的，更何況主題還是他還有另一個孩子。

管他的，Dean決定了；Adam還只是個小孩子，而有某種壞東西正在獵殺他。他父親的自尊心不能與之相提並論。

當他不知道該如何開啟話題時，他返回到他最先想到的方式：直奔主題。

“你知道爸爸在這裡有個孩子嗎？”

電話另一端震驚的沉默就是Dean需要的回答。

“好像爸爸也不知道就是了，”Dean補充道。這稍稍緩解了第一波尷尬，並讓他能拋出第二波：“但現在已經不怎麼重要，因為母親死了。”

Jim發出低沉、同情的聲音。

“是啊，這真的挺糟的，”Dean拖著長長的聲調說。“但這就是為什麼我和Sam在溫德姆，來這裡照顧Adam；結果發現情況比我們想的還要再複雜些。”Dean接著概述其餘的情況。爸爸正在獵魔、遺囑裡的條款、這棟房子、Adam看見詭異的灰色生物正跟著他—他甚至還提到Sammy的考試和鹽及礫石對他的寶貝造成難處理的傷害。

“聽上去你背負著不少壓力。”當Dean接近尾聲時Jim說。

壓力？也許吧，但他絲毫沒有辦法能緩解。“無論如何，我們會解決的，”他說。“ **如果** 我們能弄清跟著這孩子的是什麼東西的話。”

“你能傳給我一份Adam的畫嗎？”

“你知道他才七歲對吧，”Dean說。“他的畫都是火柴人。”

“即使如此，他會畫進最容易注意到的特徵，”Jim說。“舉例來說，灰色的皮膚。”

Dean哼了一聲。“我不確定，老兄。也許他只是單純喜歡灰色而已。”

“相信我，沒有孩子喜歡灰色，”而Dean不得不承認這點。在他們曾找到的任何筆盒裡，灰色一直都是最後一根蠟筆。

“他眼睛是用什麼顏色？”Jim問。

Dean拿起其中一張圖畫。那東西真的很小，他認真的瞇起眼睛注視著。“看起來是黑色。他似乎給它畫了張綠色的嘴。”

“綠色的嘴？”Jim聽起來很驚訝。

Dean翻找所有的畫，希望能有比較大的圖片，並找到一張有兩個那種東西的畫，而且它們相當巨大。它們壟罩在線條描繪的小床上，而且有更多的眼睛和嘴充滿整張圖。噩夢，Dean猜想。如果這就是Adam昨晚夢見的，難怪他會想要爬上Dean的床。

“對，”Dean說。“就是綠色的，而且長著鋒利的牙齒。它還有紅色的虹膜，而且沒有眼白。”

“這樣啊，嗯，”Jim輕聲說。“這確實聽上去有些耳熟。”Dean可以聽見牧師翻動他的書籍尋找資訊的聲音。

“Sam認為是Hollow Child。”Dean說。說曹操，曹操就到：Sam正拖著沉重的步伐前往廚房，Adam跟在他身邊。他們看起來都很疲累。他的手蓋上話筒。“要雞蛋嗎？”他問。Sam搖搖頭，抬了抬下巴指向已經在擺桌子的Adam，正勤奮地拿出碗、湯匙以及玻璃杯。

“燕麥粥。”Sam回答。

Dean做嘔吐狀。“薄煎餅？”他希冀地建議道。“抱歉，你剛剛說了什麼，Jim？”

“我說它可能是那個或者Hungry Child。甚至可能是Empty Child，儘管他們都很罕見；感謝主。”

“它們有差別？”他問Jim。

“很小的差別，”Jim說。“但就方式而言很要緊。Hollow Child以及Hungry Child鎖定一個特定的目標，它們在它們選擇的受害者死去前不會離去。Empty Child是一個隨機殺手，它沒有尋求任何特定的類型，只是想要更多。”他解釋。“它們最大的區別是在如何殺死它們的受害者。Hollow Child會慢慢地殺死他們，想要保住它想要的東西。Empty或者Hungry Child會迅速動手，彷彿吞下更多它們沒有的東西最終能完整它們。”

Dean吹了聲口哨，讓Sam從搜索櫥櫃中直立身體。“Adam仍然想要燕麥粥。這是他媽媽在他度過糟糕的夜晚後會做給他的食物。”

Dean做了個鬼臉。“一派胡言，但隨便吧。其他孩子是怎麼死的？快還是慢？”

Sam看一眼Adam，他正抱著一罐幾乎和他胸口一樣大的紅糖走向桌子。他走近Dean。“慢，”他沉著聲音回答。“由外向內木乃伊化。最後抵達心臟和大腦。”

“真的？”Dean咕噥道。

Sam點點頭。

“媽的。”Dean看著Adam並盡量不去想像他變成那樣—細胞、四肢逐漸乾透、枯萎。他把電話拿到嘴邊。“看起來是Hollow Child。四個受害者都是緩慢地死去。”

“我很遺憾，” Jim牧師帶著悲傷的嘆息說。“那些可憐的家庭。”

“其實…”Dean想。“也許這就是它為何選擇他們。Sam說過他們的家人不是經常不在就是過世了。那些孩子基本上都是獨自一人。”

“有可能。”

“但Adam已經不再是獨自一人，所以他應該安全了。”

“我很抱歉，Dean，”Jim用他‘牧師告知壞消息’的語氣輕聲說。“如果它是Hollow Child，這對它並不會有任何影響。它選擇了它的受害者，不會僅僅因為男孩的情況改變了就離開。”

Dean在他腦海裡大聲且惡毒地咒罵。喔，那好吧，回到A計畫。“我們要怎麼殺了它？”

“噢，嗯，這可棘手了。”Jim聽起來很猶豫。

“它們 **能** 被殺死對吧？”

“我個人是知道用Empty Child其中一個受害者的骨頭捅它會將它殺死；而我曾聽過當Hungry Child正在進食時用鐵球能射殺它，但我也聽過必須用青銅刀刃斬首。”

“那Hollow Child呢？”

Jim清了清嗓子。“對，嗯。Hollow Child是最稀少的一種，所以我從未遇過有獵過的人。”

Dean捏了捏他的鼻樑。Jim不直接回答讓Dean有很不好的預感。“能殺死它們嗎？”Dean重複道。

“至少我是不知道，”Jim承認。“但就如我剛說過，我不認識在北美有獵過的人。不代表就沒人獵過。也許只是正好能將Adam移出它的受害者清單。對Hungry Child就有用。”但他們都知道他們不是在對付Hungry Child。Pastor Jim又清了清嗓子。“讓我打幾通電話問一下。”他提議。

“不勝感激。”Dean說。

“至於現在，或許為你弟弟戰鬥的最好辦法就是讓他感覺被愛、安全且有人要他。”

“我為了那孩子就要吃燕麥粥了。”Dean咆哮道。

“這肯定是崇高的犧牲，”Jim笑道。“你總是拒絕吃燕麥粥，不管你父親如何精心裝飾。還記得有一次他試著用洋蔥及土豆和它一塊油炸嗎？”

Dean一陣顫慄，直至他的內心。“這種犧牲肯定能證明什麼對吧？”他問。這只是哼哼唧唧地發個牢騷，卻足以讓Dean對自己搖頭嘆氣，但那可是 **燕麥粥** 耶。Jim笑得更大聲。

“我很抱歉，孩子，”當他消停下來後說。“但有時候你只需要說出那些話就行了。”

他們接著小聊了一會。Jim提出擠出時間過來幫忙，或者只是拜訪一下，但一月是他的忙季，許多出生的寶寶、許多洗禮，所以Dean回絕了，除非他們真的需要幫助。

“好吧，孩子。你顧好自己並照看你的弟弟。”Jim說完便掛上電話。

Dean站在原地，斷線的電話在他耳邊。牧師的話頓時擊中他： _ **照看你的弟弟（brothers）。**_

他的第一衝動是打算問，“我弟弟（brother's）的什麼？”但隨後他反應過來。他現在有兩個弟弟了，不只一個。這是事實，他知道的，但 **感覺** 卻不像真的。

Sam的話…他們有段歷史，經年累月的記憶築構在對方身上。他 **認識** Sam。理解或者說至少能認出他大多數的扭動與怪癖。Adam是個未知的存在。他不知道除了他是、嗯…Adam以外的事。而現在他要讓這孩子感到‘被愛、有人想要且安全’？

安全。他就算睡著也能做到安全這點。拜託，他可是Dean Winchester。他可是 **獵殺怪物** 的兇惡混蛋。如果他都不能讓小鬼頭感到安全，那還有誰能呢？

但被愛和想要就…

他都不能對 **Sammy** 說那種話了，更不用說是某個他剛認識的小孩。

“燕麥粥好了。”Sam的告知打斷Dean的思緒。

喔天、別。保護全世界的孩子的安全就更談不上了。

“你們小傢伙先去、享受吧。我要…嗯、打給Joe；看看Adam需不需要去上學。”很好，這可行的。

Sam投以一個明瞭的壞笑。“我們會給你留點的，是不是啊，Adam？”

Adam用力點點頭，以致頭髮飄起來。“這能填飽你的肚子並讓你感覺比較好。”

“我同意第一點，孩子。”Dean邊說邊離開廚房，把那種味道拋在後頭。他打給Joe就如他說過的。警官首先問的當然是Adam是否還好，以及他們是否搞清楚是什麼東西在殺害孩子。Dean向他解釋了他們目前的理論，以及因為Adam成為目標所以其他孩子都會沒事。

“老天爺，我不確定這有讓我感覺比較好。”

“我知道，”Dean同意道，伸手粗暴地撥弄自己的頭髮。“有人幫我們去深入調查。也許我們能找出點什麼。”電話另一頭的Joe希望地咕噥著。“其實，我打給你是為了更…平凡的原因，”Dean說。“Adam需要去上學嗎？他是一年級對吧？”

“二年級，但他到下周前都不用去學校。”

Dean寬慰地吐了口氣。“那就好。”

“不過喪禮在今天。”

媽的。

“喪禮？”

“其實是火葬，”Joe確認道。“在看過食屍鬼做的事後我和Kate談過這個。沒錯我真這麼做了。然後還有一個和律師的預約。”

Dean不高興地嘆口氣：警察、社工，以及律師。他父親警告他不惜一切避開地三樣東西，而他正一頭往裡栽。

他想到Adam，昨晚悄悄進入他的房間，雙眼無辜且害怕地睜大。就算他不是父親的孩子，Dean也不可能拋棄他。“等等，”他對Joe警官說。“讓我寫下來。”他一字不漏地標註時間與地點，甚至是Adam的西裝正掛在他媽媽的衣櫃且鞋子擺在上層的架子上的細節。

“好極了。兩點整。我們會到的。”天啊，他不想去這場儀式。他根本不認識她，也不想對她的親友表現友好，而且完全不想帶他同父異母的弟弟去他媽媽的喪禮。他處理過很多屍體，但這個？這完全超出他的舒適圈。這將會難受到了極點…

他猛力搓揉他的臉和頭皮，希望這會讓事情看起來好些。但並沒有，不過誰在乎呢？有做點什麼的感覺仍然很好。

他剛掛上電話便又響起。這是個他不認得的號碼打來的。他按下接聽鍵。“你好。”

“Dean Winchester嗎？我是Lisa Sharpe；我們昨晚見過。”

“我記得，Miz Sharpe，”他回答。“你怎麼拿到這個號碼的？”因為他百分之兩百確定自己沒給她。

“Joe警官把它加進Adam的檔案裡，”Miz Sharpe用她清脆的聲音說。“這有什麼問題嗎？”

除非我父親發現的話，Dean想。“沒，一點也不。只是沒有人告知我。”

她懷疑地哼了哼。“能讓Adam聽電話嗎？”

“當然，”Dean說，壓下他的怨氣。“但他現在滿嘴的燕麥粥。”他把電話伸到桌邊。“Adam，和Miz Sharpe說聲‘哈囉’。”

Adam發出聽起來可以是‘哈囉’的含糊聲響。

當Dean將電話拿回耳邊時，Miz Sharpe正不自在地笑著。“他聽起來還不錯，”她說。“確保他吃些水果好嗎？他需要均衡的飲食。”

Dean拿離電話，盯著它，並數到五。

“他點心會吃香蕉，”他乾乾地說。“聽著，妳打來是有什麼事嗎？”

“喔，當然了。我打來告知你和Kate的律師的會面在今天下午兩點。”

“我知道了，”他說。“而我們一定會去的。”

“好極了，”她高興地說。“好吧，那麼我就讓你回去享用你的燕麥粥。別忘了給Adam穿得暖點。外頭又要變冷了。”在Dean能說完再見前電話便掛上了。

Dean意識到她在查看他們，確保Adam沒有被虐待。出於某些原因，Joe的前女友並不喜歡他。好像他將會對他做什麼壞事一樣，這種想法深深烙印在她的腦海裡。他可不是壞人，Dean知道，他可是 **英雄** 。

他伸展下脖子，轉動肩膀，漫步來回，並試著想些快樂、平靜的想法。

他真的想揍些什麼。

“所以，”Sam站在門廊說，Adam在他身邊。“一切都處裡好了嗎？”

Dean擺上笑容。“那當然了，Sammy。這就是了不起的哥哥在做的事。”

“我相信等我有個那種哥哥時我就會知道了。”Sam說。

“我們給你留了燕麥粥。”Adam說。他仍穿著Dean昨晚給他挑的太空人睡衣，這已經是孩子的睡衣裡最不遜的。誰會給男孩子穿 **小羊** 和 **彩虹** 的圖案？

“謝了，孩子。我很感激。”Dean試著讓自己的語氣聽上去帶點感激。小鬼頭快樂的大眼睛看著他，這讓Dean有個想法。他蹲在他前面。“嘿，孩子—Adam，”當Sam踢他大腿時他更正。“昨晚那個灰色的東西在你房間對不對？”

大眼睛，Sammy的眼睛，現在變得悲傷且有點害怕地飄忽不定。

“你來找我是正確的決定，”Dean安撫他。“現在，我需要你做其他事。如果你能的話。”

又是那種眼神。

“你能畫一張比較大的圖嗎？”Dean問。“沒有其他人，只有那個東西。你覺得你能辦到嗎？”

孩子撇開目光並聳聳肩。

“Sammy和我都會坐在你旁邊，”Dean向小傢伙保證，但他看起來並沒有放心。“你的畫將成為線索，然後我們就像…就像Joe警官試著從那些線索裡釐清真相一樣。這很酷，對吧？”

Adam的表情明朗起來。“就像Steve？尋找線索？”

Dean偷偷看了他弟弟一眼，後者很不幸的 **正站在那裡** 。“對，就像 **藍色斑點狗** 。”Dean無視Sam的笑聲—他們待著的破地方又沒多少能看的選擇。他專注在Adam上。“但事情是，灰色的傢伙可不像Blue那樣友好，所以你不能和它玩，或者鼓勵它—試著和它做朋友。如果它現身，你要立刻告訴我或Sam，好嗎？”

“好。”Adam認真的回答。

“打勾勾，”Sam在他們身後說。他伸出他的小指，彎曲等待著。“你保證會告訴我們，而我們保證會保護你。”

一意識到他們有多認真時，Adam睜大眼睛。他的小指勾著Sam的，上下擺動一次，協議完成。Adam看上去像是他們減輕了他的負擔。

但很不幸的是，現在Dean感到壓力了，因為他必須想出該如何兌現對Sam的承諾。

***

“Winchester。”

“Dean，我是Jim，Jim Murphy。”

好像他沒辦法認出牧師的聲音一樣。“嘿，什麼好消息嗎？”

“那張圖確實幫忙縮小範圍，”他說。“所以我得到些消息。我不確定你會認為這是‘好消息’。”Jim暫且說。

“它不能被殺死。”

“它不能被殺死。”Jim確認道。“然而，它能死。我和歐陸一些人談過，似乎一旦Hollow Child選擇了它的目標，它其實就不能選其他人。”

“這是好消息？”

“耐心點，孩子。如果它們的目標到青春期都還沒屈服於Hollow Child，它就會死。直接‘噗’一聲消失！”

“‘噗’一聲消失？”Dean懷疑地問。

“這是技術用語。但事情是它會提高攻擊的頻率和強度。Adam精神與情緒上的每一絲脆弱，它都會試著突破。”

Dean繃緊下顎。青春期！為什麼就不能是一些奇形怪狀的聖物以及神秘儀式？“我猜我最好開始習慣和小鬼頭睡一張床。”

“是啊，我猜你最好這麼做，”Jim輕笑著說。“還有不要害怕求助。如果對Adam的攻擊很強烈，你也必須以同等的強度回擊。讓他圍繞在所有對他感到有點喜愛的人事物身邊，聽到了嗎？”

“是，我懂了。”Dean朝客廳瞥了一眼，Sam和Adam正在看卡通。他換另一手拿電話，並移動到他們聽不到的地方。“你的聯絡人有提到這些東西能和他們的目標說話嗎？像是心靈感應？”他問。

“恩，沒有，”Jim慢聲慢氣地說，讓這幾個字都拖了幾個音節。“他們肯定沒提到。”

Dean確認地哼了哼。“它現在已經做了幾次。”

“這是個有用的資訊，Dean，”Jim說。“我會確保這個資訊進入圈子。”

Jim指的是廣大的獵人社群，雖然這很好，但卻不能幫助Dean解決保住他新弟弟性命的緊急問題。“很好。如果有任何人能想出阻擋這個的辦法也很好。”

“你試過錫箔紙了嗎？我聽說那能有效阻擋類似的訊號。”

“哈哈。”Dean一點也不好笑地說。

“抱歉，”Jim說。“無法控制。我會問看看，如果有任何還不錯的建議我會讓你知道的。”

“謝了，Jim。感激你的幫忙。”

“沒事的，”Jim說。“有你和Sam照看他，你弟弟會沒事的。”

他們互相道別並安排一個暫時的計畫，等事情處理得差不多時再聚一聚。Dean輕輕把電話放回話筒架。然後往前傾將臉埋在雙手。牧師的聲音充滿信念。他真心相信他們只要待在這裡就能救Adam。這大概是神職人員的一部份特質，但Dean無法與他持相同信念。

要是爸爸現在就在這裡會真的有用多了，不管Dean對他有多生氣。

***

Joe Barton在中午左右帶著西服袋出現。“你的尺寸大概跟我兄弟差不多。”

“喔，想都別想。”Dean說。

“只要外套和領帶，”Joe回答。“這樣你才不會太格格不入。”這大概是唯一能讓Dean穿上那些禮服的論點。

儀式開始的四十五分鐘前，Dean啟動Impala熱車。這花了一點時間；他必須一次又一次的重新發動，而她終於不再熄火。如果他們要留在明尼蘇達，他必須買台缸體加熱器。

儀式開始的二十分鐘前，他們擠進車子裡，Sam和Adam在後座，並跟著Joe警官的縣警車到殯儀館。舉行喪禮的場地。Dean從未在白天時到過這種地方，他只能希望陽光能壓制幽靈出現。

“Pastor Jim收到你用電郵寄給他的圖。”他告訴Sam，因為這比去想等等要挨過那場圍繞沉重的音樂和陌生人，還得試著無視在附近的死人的儀式好。

“我知道，”Sam回答。“他寄了封確認信來。我跟你說了這比傳統郵件好。”

“是啊，你確實說過。”Dean勉強承認。

“而且我是對的，”Sam得意地說。“萬維網將全面改變我們做事情的方式。我是說，透過互聯網寄東西比傳統郵件快得多。有一天，我們將完全不需要郵局。”

“那我們要怎麼拿到信用卡呢？”Dean問。“我可不認為他們能透過電話線寄送塑膠實體。”

Sam聳聳肩。“你不能否認這對事情的全面改變。讓不少事更方便快速。”

Dean聳聳肩。他沒打算否認此事。所以他專心開車。排雪機和砂石車都已經走了，除了十字路口外整條路都挺不錯。在後座，Sammy和Adam在玩‘I Spy’和他們幾年前發明的變化版‘Punch-Buggy’，用雙數的任何東西來取代原本的大眾甲殼蟲。Sam又改變了玩法，選擇搔癢而不是拍打上臂。這很懦弱，但Adam似乎玩得挺開心的，這也表示，希望灰色的娃娃沒在附近徘徊。

殯儀館的停車場有很多空位，所以當Dean走進擁擠的房間時著實感到訝異。暗紅色的天鵝絨布簾圍繞昏暗燈光的房間。Dean猜想這是為了讓這個地方看上去舒適，但就他個人的觀點來看，這一切只讓房間看起來黑暗且充滿陰影。

一位穿著殯儀館標誌夾克的男人引導他們到前方。當他們經過時人們盯著Adam看；他們的表情不是悲傷就是同情，而他們讓Adam退縮又變得安靜。

這讓Dean想要大聲咆哮。

他朝Sam點個頭，然後他弟弟便站到Adam的另一側。那些禿鷹絕不行用他們的情緒勾住Adam。這孩子已經夠難熬了。

引導者將他們指向幾張靠近一對年長夫婦的椅子，Dean猜想那是Adam的祖父母。Dean讓Sammy坐最靠近他們的座位—他不是很擅長和老人打交道。Adam坐在下一個位子；然後他坐在Adam旁邊。他坐下時他不認識的人們正低聲交談他不認識的女人（但他父親可知道的清清楚楚）。他試著說服自己Sam關於媽媽已經過世很久的爭論確實有道理，而且考慮到Dean有多喜歡女性的陪伴，他也沒這立場去評斷他們父親，。

他試著告訴自己這些。

他猛地一顫，清楚知道這不是因為空調。但也不是因為真正的鬼魂—他知道那是什麼感覺。這只是某種縈繞的存在，訴說著某人曾經在世卻現已殞落。他同樣也沒帶高頻電磁波測量器。

Adam拉拉他的袖子。“盒子裡面是…是我媽媽嗎？”

Dean看著淺色的木棺。這挺樸素的，適合火葬，他這麼想，不過考慮到要拿去燒掉，他們其實能用帆布袋。棺蓋是闔上的。他在想Joe警官是否有把鹽跟她一塊放進裡面。

“恩，”他對孩子說。“是啊，你媽媽的 **身體** 在那裡面。希望你媽媽在其他地方，很不錯的地方。”

某位與Adam媽媽共事過的女士現在在那裡，談論無私還有犧牲之類等等的廢話。

他的袖子又被拉了下。“我不想要媽媽在盒子裡。”

Dean彎下身。“孩子，如果我死了，我也不會想要在盒子裡。”

Adam顯然沒搞懂這個笑點。他的眼睛睜得更大且充滿淚水。Dean可 **不** 想孩子在這裡潰堤。他彎下身跟他說時，Adam的雙眼掠過他並睜得圓大。Dean身上的每一根寒毛豎起，血液奔騰。

“它在這裡嗎？”他問。Adam點點頭。Dean對Sam吹了聲低哨。當Sam看向他時，他邊抱起小朋友邊揚起下巴指著那個方向。

Sam的雙眼在理解中睜大，他看著Dean指出的地方。Sam直直看著那個點、他側著身看著、他前後左右來回看著，試著瞥見一點模糊或是扭曲的形象，或者是任何表明超自然存在的事情。最後，他回到Dean身上，並對他哥哥揚起眉毛的提問搖搖頭。他能聽到他哥哥對Adam耳語，一些安心與堅強的話。

“你哥哥非常擅長與那個男孩相處。”

Mr. Milligan不得不重複幾次，Sam才明白他在說什麼。中風不僅影響他的言語中樞，還有他臉部一側的肌肉。再加上很重的明尼蘇達口音，讓Sam很難理解他說的話。Mrs. Milligan人很好，但她已經忘記了他幾分鐘前才告訴她的名字。而他目前已經告訴了她兩次。

Sam一邊和Adam的祖父繼續呆版的對話，一邊偷喵在這房間裡的其他孩童。人數不多，但他們似乎都沒看著Adam看見的東西。不過話說回來，其他孩子又不是目標。

“它有比較靠近嗎？”他聽到Dean問。他看見Adam搖搖頭。“它離開了嗎？”是Dean的下一個問題。Adam又搖搖頭。所以沒有變糟，但也沒好轉。

“這樣好了，”Dean說。“等這個結束後，我們去吃漢堡？”

Adam搖搖頭。“冰淇淋。”

“冰淇淋？”Dean非常震驚地說。“外面冷到企鵝都流鼻涕了，而你想要冰淇淋？”Sam竊竊發笑，同時Adam咯咯笑了起來。唯一似乎不感激Dean的幽默的人是…除了他們之外的所有人。站在前面的那個人瞪著他。Mr. Milligan向Dean的方向側頭。他們身後的人們竊竊私語。

Dean，從不接受除了爸爸以外的責備，他環顧四周。“幹嗎？”他故意大聲的駁斥道。“你們認為她會想要她兒子脆弱並不斷哭泣嗎？他想念她。你們最好相信他想念她媽媽，他不需要嚎啕大哭來向你們證明這點。”

咳嗽、嘀咕及耳語圍繞著他們。Dean無視那些並對站在房間前方的那個人—Kate的主管什麼的—開口。“繼續做你的事。這孩子想要吃冰淇淋而我們等會還和律師有約。”

更多耳語、嘀咕與咳嗽。在這之中，Sam聽見Adam的聲音，清晰高昂。“它不見了。”

***

大體來講，與律師的會面比Sam預想的還好，這代表Dean沒在宣布遺囑時對任何人發脾氣。那棟房子是Adam的。在他十八歲後才能搬離且房子不會被賣掉。如果他們在這之前轉移他的話，那麼房子會被賣掉，且所得金額將流入Adam的帳戶。Winchester一家‘一毛錢也見不到’。

Dean聳聳肩—他們一直以來都沒錢，而且現在也不需要好幾桶這個東西。Sam露出了笑容—他不記得有過一個家，而且被迫留在一個地方似乎也不是多艱難。從律師臉上驚訝的表情看來，Sam在想他也許原本預期會得到一個不一樣的反應，而不是聳肩和微笑。

在這之後，律師接著嘮叨關於條件、審查、監督人以及最低要求。然後還有例外、規定和附錄。Sam最終放棄聽下去並和Adam開始玩起patty-cake，他甚至比Dean還無聊。

最後，律師站起來，會面結束了。

“感謝基督，”Dean嘟噥著。“現在我們終於能脫掉這些該死的正裝了。”

“還有冰淇淋，”Sam提醒他。“也許再來個漢堡？”

Dean翻了個白眼。“你和你突變的生長基因。”他輕聲嘲笑。

Sam裂嘴一笑。“將長的比你還高。”

“但我還是你的哥哥，”Dean不高興地回答。“還是能夠踢你屁股。”

Dean的凶狠有些因為整個‘正在幫七歲的小孩穿上靴子’的行為使效果不顯著。這讓Sam微笑。Dean曾為他做相同的事多少時日了呢？邊把他包得緊緊的邊斥責他。

倒不是他打算提起任何感性的東西。“要是你夠不著的話就沒用。”

伴著勝利（並完全就是事實）的宣言，Sam離開律師的辦公室。他很少做出決定勝負的最後一句話，所以他想享受下。

他們回到Adam家脫掉這些正裝，並打包去林肯的行李。Adam只是看著，看上去很緊張。他從未出過溫德姆，但Dean和Sam與他打趣，並告訴他旅途中的故事直到他看起來好點。然後他們到當地的Biggerson餐廳用餐。

吃了又吃…

結果發現，Sam不是唯一需要大量能量的人。Adam回點兒童菜單三次後才放慢速度。

“老天，孩子。真令人印象深刻啊。”Dean敬畏地說。Adam打嗝。然後在Dean笑時臉紅。“孩子，你有個性。”

三次送餐表示當他們離開溫德姆時，天已經黑了。

“至少沒有下雪。”Dean在轉開立體聲收音機前就說了這麼一句。

Sam和Adam在後座。他架了台便攜式的燈照著後座，這樣他和Adam就能做些事情而不會擾亂Dean夜晚的視線。這是Dean幾年前想出來的布置，當時他們倆個坐在後座而John在開車。他們玩牌，練習撲克和二十一點，與對方爭鬥升級到大打出手，直到他們爸爸大聲咆哮要他們消停下來。

Sam有些訝異這不是糟糕的回憶；沒讓他生氣。當然了，他們會在夜間坐在後座的原因通常是爸爸正在轉移他們，但實際上回憶…挺不錯的。

Dean **非常** 不擅長猜拳。

不過今晚Sam是在準備他的西班牙文。他很確定他已經將生物鎖在腦袋裡—只是單純背誦而已—但西班牙文考試有口說，而他的口音爛透了。Adam在他身邊看星際大戰的漫畫，給自己念故事。

車子裡有個小孩還挺怪的—彷彿回到十年前，那時Dean仍被指定得與他一起坐在後座。但這也感覺…很對，就像車子本身也想念這個一樣。外面又冷又黑，但Impala裡面卻是溫暖又安全，就像一直以來那樣。

他們現在有個家了。不是汽車旅館或者發霉的租屋處：而是一個真正的家。

他們能夠留下所有書並列出更多他們想要的書。他們甚至不必和超自然現象再有關聯，雖然他們肯定能建立一個與Jim牧師或甚至是Bobby Singer相媲美的信息集散處。這兩位年長的獵人知道如此多的信息，而且他們倆就像公共圖書館一般，免費提供詢問的人資訊。

他能做到。

他們接到來電，然後他做研究的時候Dean做晚飯。John不會在這裡—他會離去到某處獵魔—但這也沒關係。反正他們其實不是很需要他就是了。至少不是在這樣生活裡。

這個非常居家的白日夢讓他的腦海從西班牙文中漸漸偏離到内布拉斯加州。他把想像的割草機引擎聲當作搖籃曲，墜入夢鄉。


	5. Chapter 4：Protect Your Own

當Adam爬到他的腿上時，Sam醒了過來。“怎了？”

“它在這裡。”Adam低聲說。

這讓Sam清醒過來。“它在這裡？在 **車** 裡？”

“什麼在這裡？”Dean從前座問道，然後才突然明白。他看著空無一人的座位，但Adam搖搖頭。他們的弟弟指著窗外。

Sam抬起頭來看的清楚點，但除了偶爾被農場照明劃破的漆黑外，什麼也沒有。

“它有做什麼嗎？說任何話？”Dean從前座問。“它沒有在攻擊對吧？”

“它不想讓我走，”Adam說。“它說我再也不能回家。”

“聽它在放屁，”Dean咆哮道。“兩天。兩天內你就會回到你的家、你的床，伙計。你覺得你能不理它那麼久嗎？”

Adam點點頭，Dean認定這樣就行了，但Sam可沒那麼肯定。無論它是Hollow Child或者是什麼東西，它一定相當強大。Dean駕駛的速度以這種路況來講算是非常快的，它卻還是能夠像這樣顯現自己，讓Adam看見並聽見它說話。

如果這個東西殺了Adam就因為Sam想要考試…

這不會發生的，Sam提醒自己。他們不會讓這件事發生的。

他更加堅定地把Adam拉到他腿上，並開始告訴他所有Dean保證並實現的諾言。他告訴Adam他根本不需擔心—他們罩著他。他們會確保Adam回到家。他邊保證邊希望他像他哥哥一樣兌現承諾。

車外的陰影漸漸變深。

***

下次Sam醒來時，他們已經在林肯那間破爛公寓的小停車場。Dean的手搖晃他的膝蓋。“Sammy。嘿、Sam，醒來。”

“我醒了，”Sam視線朦朧的說。他舉起手抹了抹臉，試著清楚意識。“幾點了？”

“十點，”Dean回答。“有一隊工作人員封住城市北邊的高速公路。”

“事故？”

Dean聳聳肩。“或者是斷電。你餓嗎？”

Sam的肚子咕嚕作響。他聳聳肩，這幾天他總是很餓。

“你的肚子好大聲。”Adam說。

Dean笑了笑。“我猜這是個蠢問題。讓我們先把你和捲心菜安頓好，然後我再去休息站弄點東西來。”

“披薩？”Sam希冀的建議。他討厭休息站的食物。“他們能外送。”

Dean想了想然後點頭接受這個提議。“反正路況糟透了，”他說。“你能抱著孩子嗎？還是你要我抱他進去，然後你拿行李？”

Sam評估下自己：骨頭痠痛、雙腿麻木，以及腿上迷迷糊糊的Adam。抱著一個七十磅重的孩子橫越冰冷的停車場可不是個好主意。“你抱他。我拿行李。”

停車場就如Sam所害怕的一樣糟糕。沒有礫石、沒有鹽，幾乎沒有任何除雪的嘗試。他把Adam過到Dean懷裡，然後抓起他們的行李跟上去。“武器呢？”他問。

“等安頓好小鬼頭後再拿。”

“你覺得鹽能阻擋那東西嗎？”

Dean嘆了口氣。“我他媽的哪知道，Sammy，”他說。“這個東西…我看不見，甚至感應不到。我的意思是，鬼魂使房間寒意逼人。吵鬧鬼通常試圖拿你撒氣，但是這個東西…我完全不知道該怎樣做才能阻擋它們，畢竟我根本不知道它們到底什麼時候會現身。而我也不會把這孩子叫醒來問那東西是否在這裡。”他說畢。

Sam無法與他爭論這件事。所以他只是把行李放進衣櫃裡，然後轉身發現Dean把Adam放在他的床上，Dean和爸爸一直以來都把他放在離門最遠的床。

“你不介意共睡一張吧？”Dean問。“我知道你長的很快，但你仍然比我小一點。”

要不然Sam應該說什麼？不，讓這孩子睡地板去？

“他動來動去，”Sam乾巴巴的回答。“而且亂踢。”

Dean裂嘴笑著並聳聳肩。“他在長大，就像你一樣。說到這個，”在Sam能提出其他抗議前Dean接著說。“痠痛還好嗎？你需要按摩還是什麼嗎？”

這就是為什麼他永遠無法討厭Dean。上一秒這傢伙就是個混蛋，但接下來他便提出要替Sam的肌肉搓揉擦劑，因為成長痛讓全身痠痛。

“我應該洗個熱水澡就行了。”他說。

Dean點點頭。“等我拿回手袋再去，這樣Adam才不會獨自一人。”然後他出門。Sam脫下Adam的鞋子和外套，拿出沐浴用品和他的睡衣。

“好了，”Dean從狹小的客廳說了聲。“我回來了。”

當Sam洗完澡出來時，門和窗戶都有一條新的鹽線，而且他能聞到Dean混和的保護草藥瀰漫。他也聞到披薩的香氣。Dean和Adam坐在破爛的美心板桌邊，那看上去像從 **反斗小寶貝** 裡扔出來的道具。Adam興高采烈地踢著腳並把食物塞滿嘴。Dean正在檢查櫥櫃並把食物補給拿出來放進一個老舊的牛奶籃。

當Sam意識到這代表什麼時，他才真正想到：他們正要搬去和Adam住，而且在這孩子長大前他們將不會再次搬家。說不定有十年。他們—他—將會有一個穩定的家。他能交朋友、參加社團，而且不必擔心他幾個月後—也許更短—就不得不放棄他們。這將像是生活在一個不同的世界，一個更美好的世界。

他非常期待。

他微笑著坐到桌邊並拿了一片披薩。“嘿，Adam。”

Adam滿嘴美味的起司，只是對著他笑。

Sam看向Dean並揚起眉毛，向Dean詢問Adam是否說了任何跟Hollow Child有關的事。Dean聳了下肩。他沒問。Sam對他膽小的大哥皺眉，然後轉回Adam。“所以…”他開口；然後他意識到他無法問Adam這個生物是否在附近，因為這同時是在指控男孩沒有遵守他的承諾。

然而，有另一種問法…

“你是怎麼知道那個灰色的娃娃在附近的？”他問。“你只是隨便看看，然後它就在那裡？還是你能感覺到它在看著你？”

Dean停下了他的櫥櫃檢查並聽著。Adam的目光落在桌面。桌子下，他的腳停止踢動。唯一光線適當的廚房似乎黯淡下來。

“它和你說話嗎？”Dean問。他蹲在他們弟弟面前，手放在Adam膝上。Adam點點頭。

又輪到Sam了。“它一直都和你說話，還是最近？”

“一直。”Adam幾乎耳語的說。

“從什麼時後開始的？”Dean問。在他們兩人交互問下，他們讓Adam解釋並描述一切事情。他們讓這成為一個遊戲—在警告地瞪了Sam一眼後，Dean繼續用他 **藍色斑點狗** 的方法。

但Sam不打算揶揄他。Dean的做法讓Adam放鬆到足以再次甩動他的腳。Sam決不會再搞砸一次。所以他拿出筆記本並假裝寫下所有的線索。他還畫了張‘嫌疑人’的草圖，質量沒有比Adam的火柴人畫好。

最終，Adam的第二次擺動停了下來，而且他的眨眼越來越緩。

“來吧，冠軍，”Dean說，把男孩扛到肩上。“準備睡覺了。”

“我不困。”Adam抗議道，卻矛盾的打個又大又長的呵欠。

“你不必睡覺，”Dean安慰他。“只是穿上睡衣並刷牙。我們可以坐在沙發上聽西班牙電視劇，這樣Ginormo-Brain才能練習他的口音。”

“Ginormo-Brain。”Adam重複道，睡意朦朧的咯咯笑。當他在節目三分鐘後睡著時，無論Sam還是Dean都對孩子告訴他們關於Hollow Child的事隻字不提。主要是因為他們都沒任何希望可言，Sam想。

***

現在是半夜，Dean毫不意外的發現Adam站在他的床邊。

“又是噩夢？”他邊問邊鬆開枕頭下的刀刃。

浴室的燈光勾勒出Adam的點頭。“不喜歡它在這裡。它很暗。”

“那東西在這裡嗎？那個灰色的東西？”Dean問，因為他必須確定。

Adam點點頭。“在外面。它正盯著我。不喜歡。”

Dean哼了聲。“沒開玩笑，孩子。我也不會喜歡那東西盯著我看。”他掀開毯子。“我們需要讓Sam來這裡嗎？”他問，因為如果他必須在這天殺的時間被弄醒，那麼Sam也應該如此。但Adam搖搖頭。

“Sam倒在他的書上打鼾，”Adam說。“而且你比較大。”

這孩子舒服的緊緊依偎著，然後Dean哼著輕柔版的齊柏林飛船。沒多就Adam便呼吸平緩地進入夢鄉。Dean清醒的躺著，盯著除了黑暗外空無一物的窗戶。旅館閃爍的霓虹燈並沒顯出Hollow Child綠色的嘴或紅色的眼睛正盯著他們看，但Dean很確定它就在那裡。

他過了一段時間後才又睡著。

***

早餐是剩下的披薩以及當他們去找Adam時剩下的一點果汁。牛奶壞了，所以Dean扔了它。

“你需要我載你去嗎？”Dean問，看著仍然穿著睡衣而且幾乎未清醒過來的Adam。

Sam看向窗外，雖然有雪，卻是晴空而且沒什麼風。“不用，並不遠。”

Dean點點頭。他給Sam準備了一些東西當午餐—水果、乳酪、餅乾、義大利辣味香腸、更多的水果—然後他把袋子放在桌上。他還抽出皮夾。“五塊，”他說。“以防你突變的生長基因需要更多燃料。”

“我會長得比你高。”Sam狡猾的笑道。

“做夢去吧。”Dean回道，儘管他認為這很可能是真的。他去年才長到六英呎（1.83m）。Sam卻已經五呎十一吋（1.80m），而且還小他四歲。他需要抬頭看他弟弟的機會很大。

Sam的笑容加劇，所以Dean扇了他的後腦。

然後Sam該出發了。最後一次恐慌症發作是當他以為他們把他的生物科筆記本忘在溫德姆（其實是在Impala裡）、提醒他們生物考試後在學校圖書館見面、抱了下Adam，然後Sam走了。

Dean環視狹窄的客廳。他們稱這為公寓，但其實就是可以按月…或小時數租的旅館而已。他們從十月離開印第安那州後就住在這裡。三個月。還不賴，雖然沒他們待在塔爾薩久，但是後來塔爾薩發生了不少該死的事。

但這肯定久到足以讓Sam已經累積了一堆亂七八糟的書。

“這聞起來好奇怪。”Adam邊說邊落到下陷的沙發上。

“對啊，這叫做‘廉價旅館的香水’，”Dean不屑的說。“你會習慣的。”

Adam像隻不安的小貓般皺起鼻頭，很容易便看出這孩子並不相信Dean。當然，Adam不會有機會習慣的不是嗎，Dean想。Adam在溫德姆有棟房子；一棟很不錯的房子，有兩層樓和一條車道，還有一塊他和Sam能與Adam共享時光的後院。當然還有爸爸。這是個詭異的想法，但還可以。Dean正在漸漸習慣這個想法。大概吧。

Dean盯著他們七拼八湊的書架，然後思考。帶走還是留下？

而且不只是這些書而已。他們設法在錄像帶裡存了幾部他們最喜歡的電影。Dean在車庫拍賣找到了一組像樣的啞鈴。Sam買了一株半死不活的植物，而且這個蠢東西竟然還沒死。

帶走還是留下？

管他的，他決定。車子能裝下多少他就帶走多少。反正Adam的房子又不缺乏空間。

最終，Adam厭倦了兒童節目，所以他穿好衣服並開始‘幫忙’。他從某個架子抓起一樣東西，並呈給Dean決定這個應該帶走還是留下。如果Dean決定帶走，Adam會笑一下並交給他。如果Dean決定留下，Adam會把它擺在角落那一堆裡。這真是令人驚訝的陪伴。

他們在午餐前便完成了。

他們討論要吃什麼的同時，Dean走到管理室還鑰匙。Greg（“call me George”） Burns一直是個還不錯的人。當那些喜好男妓— **年輕的男妓** —的傢伙住進來時，他時常警告Dean，這樣他就知道要讓Sam遠離停車場。讓這傢伙知道他們要離開這裡似乎是件正確的事。在接下來的幾個月，George能收取現金租借這個房間，而房東永遠都不會知道。

“你們要離開了？”George說，突出的眼睛讓他總是一副驚訝的表情。“我以為你們要在這裡待到六月。”

Dean瞥了Adam一眼，孩子正緊緊抓著他的手。“情況改變了。嘿，如果我爸爸現身的話，告訴他查看留言。”

“沒問題，孩子。”George回答。然後就這樣，堅定的握手，是時候離開了。Dean低頭看著Adam，像吸附在鯊魚身上的短鮣般緊緊抓著他的手臂。“那麼，你決定要吃什麼了嗎？”

他們吃了漢堡，因為Adam的品味棒極了，然後他們前往Sam的學校。是時候再和校長談談。

***

“Yvonne？”秘書說道。“有位Dean Winchester來這見你。”

Ms. Strahovski記得Dean Winchester。“我馬上到。”

她走進辦公室大的門廳，看到她印象中的壞小子正在聽一個大眼睛的小男孩說話。Dean臉上的笑容說明他幾乎沒怎麼認真聽，但他不打算打斷這個孩子。

“Dean。”她說，男孩立刻閉嘴。

“嘿，老師，”Dean說。接著是男孩高昂清楚的聲音。“妳好漂亮。”

Dean笑了。“有眼光，兄弟。”他對男孩說。

這讓她臉紅。 **臉紅** 。Ms. Strahovski已經好多年沒臉紅過了。

“謝謝，”她盡可能冷靜地說道。她轉向Dean。“我想你是來確認你遵守了承諾並讓Sam準時回來考期末考。”

“其實，”他說，然後停了下來，搓揉他的頸後。

“Sammy要搬來和我住，”小男孩說。“Dean也是。他們要照顧我。保護我不受灰色的東西攻擊。”

Ms. Strahovski揚起眉毛。“喔，是這樣嗎？”

男孩點點頭。“他們是我的新哥哥，他們就像絕地武士一樣。”

這次Dean的笑聲更加不自然。“並沒那麼像絕地武士，但他說對了一點。這是Adam，Adam Milligan。他是我們的弟弟。他住在溫德姆。”

“我知道了，”她說，因為她確實看出來了。“他母親呢？”

“車禍。”Dean回答。他看了眼男孩似乎在確認這個簡單的陳述沒有傷害到他。這真是異常的親密。

“而你是這個男孩的監 – ”

“Adam的。”

Ms. Strahovski微微點個頭，允許這個糾正。“你是Adam的監護人？”

“不是，”他回復。“我爸爸才是，但…”他的聲音漸漸變小，然後聳了下肩。

“Mr. Winchester – ”她開口。

“Dean就行了。”

“Dean，”她更正道。“你真的覺得你應該再承擔照育另一個孩子的責任嗎？”

Dean的表情一臉茫然，彷彿這是個荒謬的問題。

“你現在，大概，二十歲對吧？”她接著說。“沒有冒犯的意思，我知道你把Sam顧的很好，但他是個青少年；他基本上能夠獨立。Adam的情況可不一樣。”

Dean現在看上去充滿敵意。“妳是說我做不到？”

Ms. Strahovski嘆了口氣。“我是說你不應該做。應該是由你的父親來做，但依你所說，他幾乎不在。”男孩發出難受的聲響。當她看著Adam時，他的雙眼睜大，看上去很難過。該死。“也許我們應該在我的辦公室私下談。”

“不用，我在這裡就行了。”Dean的聲音很嚴厲。“Sam的大半生都是由我照顧，我一樣能照顧好Adam，”他說。“而且這不是什麼難事；就只是這樣而已。我能料理的。”

“半年後你還會這樣想嗎？”她問。“還是一年後、五年後？你的女朋友呢？你要怎麼撫養他？當你和Sam顯然連餵飽自己都有問題，你打算怎麼填飽另一張嘴？”Ms. Strahovski心知肚明自己不應該說這些話。男性尊嚴是個棘手的東西，而她卻打擊其中一根主幹：照顧家庭的能力。

“我不是來這裡聽妳說教的，”Dean說。“我來這裡是要告訴妳Sam將轉到溫德姆的高中去，所以妳應該做任何妳需要做的事，關掉他的檔案還是什麼的。”

“Sam不應該現在轉學，”她抗議道。“他正在一項困難的學程中，而且十年級的成績是決定學校的重心。”但Ms. Strahovski知道Dean沒有在聽。他已經撈起他的弟弟放在地上，小心卻牢牢的握緊Adam的手。

“Sam是個聰明的孩子—所有的老師都這麼說—他沒問題的。”他低頭看著他最小的弟弟。“來吧，Adam。我們去找圖書館在哪，我可以給你念個故事。”

藍色的大眼睛抬頭看著穿著皮衣的年輕人，Ms. Strahovski在裡面看見全然的信任。副校長在心底希望—希望、祈禱、拜託、老天爺、拜託—那份信任沒有錯放，因為很顯然天底下沒有任何事能讓Dean Winchester承認照顧一個七歲的男孩已經超出他的能力範圍。

“ **一條魚，兩條魚** ？”Adam的聲音年幼甜美。

“沒問題，孩子。如果我們能找到那本書的話。”然後他們頭也不回的走了。

秘書回頭看著Ms. Strahovski，疑問的揚起眉毛。Ms. Strahovski聳聳肩。她不知道他們是否會成功。不過，既然他們要搬去溫德姆了，這也不再是她的問題。她有不少需要她關照的孩子。

***

Dean在書架上搜索對Adam來講不會太老或者對他自己來講不會太幼稚的書。Dr. Seuss沒問題，但他絕不要念 **好奇猴喬治** 。

“Dean？”Adam肅靜的說，Dean知道這可不是個好兆頭。

他迫使自己的聲音裡帶著熱忱。“怎麼了？”

“它在這裡。”

這就像在火上澆酒；血液與腎上腺素在Dean體內奔驣，所有的感官進入高度警戒，他的肌肉與關節準備戰鬥。

但這裡什麼也沒有。

“它在哪裡？”他傾身去問，一手放在Adam肩上鼓勵他。Adam的下巴斜向圖書館最遠的角落。擺著沙發、椅子和歡樂的海報，就這樣。Dean看到桌上的雜誌和角落的假植栽，而且沒錯，那裡也許比原本還暗點，但Dean看不到Hollow Child。他無聲咒罵。

“它在和你說話嗎？”

Adam搖搖頭。

“很好，你最不需要這個王八蛋一整個喋喋不休。”他說這話是為了安慰，但他到底該怎麼 **打敗** 這個東西呢？戰場是Adam，而Adam也是獎品。為了打敗Hollow Child，Dean必須讓Adam一直平安快樂。

真該死的情感武器，Dean想，但他能聽見他爸爸告訴他去適應；一個好士兵、 **好獵人** ，總是不斷適應新的狀況。

他安慰的揉揉Adam的手臂，感覺愚蠢且尷尬。“好吧，如果有任何改變，馬上告訴我好嗎？”

“好。”Adam回答，表情和聲音都很嚴肅。

“好。”Dean站直但手仍放在Adam肩上，當他們尋找一本老少適宜的書時一直擺在那裡，然後在他們翻看 **星際大戰：編年史** 時讓Adam坐在他腿上，等著Sam。

“嘿，兩位，”Sam到達時說。“過得如何啊？”

“他們這裡沒有Dr. Seuss的書。”Adam抱怨，搶在Dean打算說的任何話前頭。

Sam傾身並對他微笑。“我知道。難以置信，對不對？”

Adam熱情的點點頭，但Sam注意到他被Dean牢牢地裹著。Dean看向圖書館空無一人的角落。那是個昏暗的角落，Sam想，好像燈光根本沒照到地面一樣。然後他意識到，那不是空的；只是他不見任何東西。他抬頭看著Dean確認，並得到個輕微點頭的回覆。

見鬼。

他的下巴朝昏暗角落的方向偏了偏，又得到個點頭作為答覆。他拿出放在口袋裡的銅線。雖不如電動勢（EMF）有效，但他也許會發現什麼。他在Dean指出的點走來走去，舉著‘L’的長邊並等著。它輕輕晃了一下，但沒得出任何明確的結果。

他對他的哥哥搖搖頭，Dean聳了下肩回應。這本來就沒什麼希望，但還是必須嘗試看看。

“來吧，捲心菜，”Dean邊說邊把Adam從他腿上舉起來。“我們帶你回溫德姆。”然後Dean問他的考試怎麼樣，這就是當Sam永久離開東北高中時他們所談論的話題。他們牽著Adam的手，Sam確保他融入他們的話題。他幫Adam用西班牙文數到十，然後說服Dean一起擺動小傢伙，雖然不怎麼成功，因為走廊的人開始多了起來。

“你退租了？”Sam在看到Impala時問。Dean點點頭，Sam看見他們破爛的植物放在前座，周圍都是一包包的東西。後座也沒比較好，疊滿箱子和更多袋子。

“你把每樣東西都打包帶走？”Sam驚呆的問。

“只要是還沒爛掉的，”Dean確認。

“我有幫忙。”Adam自豪的說。

“對啊，他真的是幫了個大忙，”Dean說。“至少他沒試著用筷子夾起洗好的衣服。”

“我那時才六歲，老兄。別再提了！”Sam抗議道。“我們要趕回溫德姆嗎？”在Dean能說其他討厭的話前他問。

Dean抬頭看著天空，評估下雪的機會。然後向已經坐在後座的Adam傾身。“它還在附近嗎？”

Adam的目光立刻轉到車子的另一邊。Winchester兄弟都不用Adam點頭就知道Hollow Child仍在那裡、仍在緊盯、仍在等著索取它的獎品。

Dean看向Sam。“我想我們需要趕回溫德姆。”

Sam點頭同意。如果Adam在自己的家裡，周圍都是他的東西，他會覺得較舒適且安全。“那我們還等什麼？讓我們離開這破地方唄。”

Dean裝作很驚悚的看著他。“而你竟然還抱怨 **我的** 用語。”

Dean嘎吱一聲打開駕駛座的門。熟悉的聲音。Sam又與Adam坐在後座—Dean把Sam在垃圾堆裡找到的植物占著前座。後座也沒好到哪裡去。擱腳的地方有一堆箱子，還有一個裝著柔軟東西的垃圾袋，Adam用作枕頭。

當太陽落山時他們離開林肯。Dean一邊注意夕陽，一邊更用力地踩著油門。不知怎的，他知道這個生物在黑暗中更強大。

Sam和Adam在後座玩推理問答、I Spy等等他記得的遊戲。Dean挺希望他能拍張照片。說真的，這就像他弟弟的前後對照圖…他指的是Sam。他有兩個弟弟，所以他必須特別指出。他讓音樂維持在後座兩人的容忍範圍內。考慮到他要開快車，這音量確實比他喜歡的還低，但他認為Adam需要與人相處，畢竟那王八蛋還在跟著他。Adam已經告訴他們，它又開始跟他說話。

就在這時他的電話響了。

“Winchester。”

“Dean，”他父親咆哮道。“這到底是怎麼回事？”

“你沒聽你的語音信箱嗎？”Dean問，用肩頭架著電話這樣他才能關掉音樂。

“喔，我聽了。所以現在告訴我，這到底是怎麼回事？什麼叫做有一個弟弟，還有你們到底為什麼離開了林肯？這可不是我告訴你要做的事。”

Dean的第一反應是道歉、安撫、澄清。當他父親生氣時他總是這樣做，因為這樣每個人都比較好過。但歉意、安撫與解釋梗在喉頭。

“回答我！”John命令道。“你們為什麼離開林肯，我 **特別** 囑咐你 – ”

“他的名字是Adam，”Dean插話。“他七歲，而且毫無疑問他是你的孩子，因為他看起來幾乎和Sam在這個年紀時一模一樣。”John開始劈哩啪啦的說些什麼，但Dean還沒說完。“他母親是名護士。顯然是在你和當地警察獵殺食屍鬼時受傷後遇見的，而不知道什麼原因，你忘了一切你告訴我關於性、性病以及避孕的事，因為她懷孕了。”

“老天。”John的聲音幾乎耳語。

“她死了，大概五天前，而她在遺囑裡指定你是他的監護人。”

“不、不。這不可能，”John說。“這不實際。”

“不管這是否實際，”Dean爭辯。“這是現況。”

“不，我絕不會…我不記得她，而我絕對不會忘了…我 **一直** 有用 – ”

“也許漏出來了，”Dean再次打斷—他可不想知道他父親在做愛時做的事。“重要的是，Adam是你的兒子，我們弟弟，他需要我們。”

“不，”John重複道。“不可能。一定是別人的。”Dean知道這不是問句。這是一道下達給Dean的命令，要他去找其他人撫養Adam，這樣John才能繼續獵魔。

“不可能，爸爸，”Dean回答。“這是你留下的爛攤子，而我們要處裡。” **現在** 他的心開始砰砰直跳。他吞了吞口水潤濕突然發乾的嗓子。他無法說話。

電話另一頭寂靜無聲。“你說什麼？”John說，輕聲卻致命。

“沒有其他人，”Dean降低姿態說道。“Adam不能離開溫德姆。這是遺囑。”

“你覺得我他媽的在乎那個遺囑嗎？”如果低聲下氣有什麼效果的話，那就是John的聲音變得更加威厲。“這是不是Sam的想法？他又說服你我們應該要有個家園了嗎？”

“不！天啊！”Dean抗議道。他把電話換到另一隻手上，這樣他才有點時間緩緩他的脾氣。如果他吼了爸爸，爸爸也只會吼回來而已。當他的車速已經超出這條該死的冬天線道的速限時，這可不是個好主意。Dean再次深呼吸。他仍可聽到他爸爸在吼他，儘管他的聲音聽上去不那麼響亮。

“有一個東西盯上他—可能是Hollow Child。”

“什麼？”John的聲音聽上去莫名其妙，好像他無法跟上話題。

“從他的圖畫和形容，那是Hollow Child。有點像噬魂女巫—你以前獵殺過，呃、在道格拉斯，那時候Sam還小。”

“我記得。”John咆哮道。儘管已經過了這麼久，當John特別命令Dean跟他弟弟待在一起，Dean卻還是把Sam獨自落下，這件事仍然使John憤恨。這也同樣煩擾Dean，不過他感覺更加愧疚。Sammy可能會因為他而死。

Dean清了清嗓子。“所以，它就像那種。”

“那就殺了它然後抽身離開。”

Dean彎了彎握著電話的手指。他們開始因為用力而疼痛。“這不…這不可能。”

“沒有什麼事是不可能的，”John冷哼一聲。“如果它像噬魂女巫，就在它進食時殺了它。”

“可它不是噬魂女巫，爸爸。它是Hollow Child。如果它有機會進食的話，Adam就差不多死了。”

“Dean，”Sam從後座說。

Dean舉起一根手指要求他弟弟等等再說。他重新拿起手機。“它已經殺了四個孩子，爸爸。”

“那就 **殺** 了它啊！”他爸爸吼道。“找到那他媽的方法，然後回到這他媽的林肯，我他媽的留下你們的地方。”

去你的安撫。

“不可能，”他一口否決。“我已經和Jim Murphy說了這事，他和一些人談過，沒有任何方法能殺了它。如果有辦法，你以為我會這樣做嗎？但就是沒有，所以我們要待在溫德姆直到Adam進入青春期。”

“這不安全！”John在電話一端吼道。

“Dean！”Sam從後座吼道。

“幹嗎？”Dean對他們兩個一塊吼道，但Sam的回答引起了他的注意。

“它在這裡！老天，Dean。它在車裡！”

Dean丟下電話。“媽的！在哪？”他雙手握著方向盤並掃視Impala內尋找，但除了Adam緊緊縮在Sam的腿上外什麼也沒看到。“Adam，它在哪裡？”他命道。“它在做什麼？它在攻擊嗎？”

愚蠢、天殺的隱形怪物！甚至沒有一點預兆。

“它在植物那，”Sam回答。“Adam說它就站在那裡，但…”

“我們要停車嗎？”Dean問。

“我不知道！”Sam聽上去簡直嚇壞了。就像他試圖讓自己聽起來沒有嚇壞時一樣。Dean又環視一遍試圖看見 **在他車裡** 那該死的隱形怪物，但他必須注意路面。鏟雪機已經來過，但散落的雪及雪堆仍到處都是。

“真他媽的見鬼。”他咕噥道。他聽到他爸爸在喊他的名字，所以他撿起電話。

“聽著，我現在沒空 – ”

“Sam在說什麼，‘它在車裡’？”

“就是他說的那樣。它到處跟著Adam，尋找得到他的機會。”Dean說。

“而你看不見它？”

“只有目標才看的見 – ”Dean停頓。他沒時間幹這件事。“我現在無法解釋，”他這樣說。“我必須帶Adam回到讓他感覺安全的家。這是唯一能打敗它的方法。”

Dean聽見他爸爸惱人的咕噥著。當他開口時聲音裡帶著回音。“真是扯淡。我要去查些資料，看看他們怎麼說。”

“行，隨便你，”Dean咕噥道，但他爸爸已經掛上電話。“Adam，小兄弟。你還好嗎？”

“你們因為我有麻煩了對不對？”孩子小小聲地說。

“什麼？沒有。”Sam嗤之以鼻的說。

Adam並不相信。他輕輕的喘口氣，好像他又要開始哭一樣。“你們爸爸 **真的** 很生氣，”他說，Dean聽到這孩子的呼吸漸漸加快，開始變得又淺又短。“我是個麻煩。”

噢、 **該死** ！他該知道John的聲音會擴散出來。“去你的爸爸，”Dean想也沒想就說了出口。但聽到這幾個字從他口中說出…讓他放空了一會。

“爸爸經常在生氣，”Sam靜靜地說，掩蓋Dean突然的沉默。“這跟你無關。”

Dean哆嗦一下並專注在現況。“Sam說的對，爸爸的態度跟你還有這個情況毫無關係。”

“他不要我。”Adam回答。他的聲音脆弱不堪。

“他只是不喜歡驚喜。”Dean輕描淡寫的說道。

“更何況， **我們** 要你，”Sam補充。“我們才是現在在這裡的人，不是爸爸。”

Adam又乾又啞的吸氣，Dean無意識的模仿。然後他又仔細地做了一遍。有一種氣味…像是長年擱置的房間，充滿了灰塵及腐朽。Impala滑過一片薄冰，把Dean的注意力拉回現實。

“你們又不認識我，”Adam說。Dean瞥了眼後視鏡。這孩子正在退縮，試圖讓自己消失入座位。“你們怎麼會在乎？”

“你是我們弟弟，”Sam說。“這對我們來說意義非凡。”Dean只能點頭附議。他在這種路況下算是開的過快了，但他們離溫德姆還有一個小時的路程。他踩著油門的力道又加了點。

Adam搖搖頭。他的呼吸破碎、痛苦，簡直不忍聽下去。

“你們現在這麼說，但你們一開始也不要我。要是你們之後也不要我了呢？”他問。“你們也會離開我對不對？每個人都會離開我。”

“Dean！”Sam的聲音驚慌失措。“我覺得他變成灰色了！”

“ **媽的！** ”Dean嘶聲道。他們來不急趕到溫德姆了。

飛快的瀏覽遍後視鏡後，Dean改變了肩膀的方向，在滑行一點後停下了車子。他壓下座位並抓住Adam小小的肩頭，迫使孩子看著他。“不管那個小渾蛋說了什麼，無視它。它要你感覺不受喜愛和各種糟糕的情緒。該死，它 **需要** 你有這種感覺，這樣它才能得到它想要的東西。”他放鬆他的抓握，但沒有放開。“好吧，發現你的存在確實很震驚，但現在沒問題了— **我們** 都沒問題。我們是兄弟，所以我們互相照顧。”

“你們只是想要房子。”

“老天、不，孩子，”Dean慌忙地說。“我將近十六年沒有 – ”

“而我從未有過。”Sam插話道。

“住在一棟兩層樓的房子將詭異到極點。”

“還有電費帳單，”Sam補充。“和稅。”

“所以不，我們要你不是為了你的房子。”Dean總結。附近的交叉路口提供的光線足以看到後座，但Dean看不出灰色褪掉了沒。他看向Sam。Sam搖搖頭—灰色還沒褪掉。他已經知道Adam的呼吸並沒有好轉，而且當他呼吸時霉味沉澱在他的肺部。

他放開Adam落回自己的位子上。Dean盡可能快的下車，打開後座車門並坐到他小弟身邊，無視被吹的到處都是的冰晶。Sam已經移動位置，這樣Adam就會夾在他們中間。Dean一手鬆垮垮的攬著他的弟弟們。

他關上門讓Impala環抱他們。

“這是我們長大的地方，”Dean說。“這輛車…一直是我們的。當Sammy還穿著尿布時，我把他抱在腿上坐在後座。我以前也坐在這裡。爸爸從後視鏡就能看見我們。我在這塊椅墊上換他的尿布，不過別擔心，”他裂嘴笑著。“我們之後有消毒。”

Adam看著他們，不敢置信地睜大眼睛、張著嘴巴，同時努力獲得一個完整的呼吸。

Sam是個聰明的孩子，他接上Dean的話頭。“我們把樂高玩具放進排氣管。他們應該要聽起來像是夾在腳踏車輪幅裡的撲克牌一樣，但他們只是乒乓亂響。”

“爸爸那時也對我們很生氣。”Dean大笑，有點勉強，但很好。

“有一次Dean在輪胎上撒尿。”Sam詭秘的低聲說。

Dean急忙往前。“你不能告訴他那個故事。”

他的抗議讓Sam傾身靠向Adam。“他想把這輛車標記成‘他的’領土，就像狗或貓一樣。”

“成功了嗎？”Adam睜大雙眼問。

Sam笑了笑。“我不知道，因為爸爸讓他刷洗輪胎。”

Dean聳聳肩。“我仍然得到了這輛車。”他說。他低頭看著Adam。具體來說，他是在看著Sam緊握著Adam的手的位置。Adam沒有好轉。事實上，即使是在交叉路口昏暗的燈光下都不難看出他變得更糟。他的呼吸簡直慘不忍睹—聽上去就像拿砂紙去磨水泥一樣。

“它在跟你說話是不是？”

Adam轉過頭看著他前方—不是前座，而是他的腳。那天殺的東西就在Adam **面前** 。如果Dean再不想出解決辦法，Adam會死的。他必須讓Adam不要去相信Hollow Child正在說的話—打斷連結，讓孩子重新思考。

“Adam！看著我，伙計。”他把手放在Adam細小的腿上。“嘿、聽我說！你知道它必須讓你感覺很糟。除非你很悲慘，否則它無法得到你。為了達成這的目的，它會告訴你很多我們 **可能** 會想、或 **可能** 會做的可怕事情，但沒有一件事是真的；那些都不是真的。”

“它想讓我感覺很糟？”Adam問。

Dean點點頭。“沒錯，孩子。它想讓你感覺很糟。如果你感覺安全、有人想要你或者…你知道的，它就無法得到你。”

“他是說‘愛’。”Sam說。

“對，就那個，”Dean同意道，因為這比直接說出口容易。“你應該要感到寂寞，但你沒有。你應該感到被遺棄，但你沒有。就算我和Sam不在這裡也一樣。”Dean說，低頭看著他弟弟。“Joe警官真心真意的喜歡你。即使我們沒有出現，他也會照顧你。”

“他不是我媽媽。”Adam的聲音再次發顫。他大概又要哭了。

“沒有人能替代你媽媽。”Dean溫柔的說。

“我不記得我們媽媽，”Sam悄聲說。“她在我還是嬰兒時就過世了。”Adam驚恐地看著他。“我不需要媽媽，”Sam嚴肅的繼續說道。“我有Dean。”

“ **嘿！** ”Sam躲開了Dean惱火的撲打。“我可不是 **媽媽** 。”

Sam輕聲笑道。“他不是，但他 **是** 個了不起的大哥—雖然沒有他自己想的那麼了不起就是了，但仍然挺不錯的。”Dean假裝受傷的喊了聲‘Sammy！’使Adam破涕為笑。Dean低頭瞥了眼孩子仍握在Sam巨大手掌裡的手。這次色差比較沒那麼大。他深吸一口氣—依然陳舊的氣味，但只剩一絲霉味。舊油的氣味滲了進來。

“你知道嗎，”Sam說。“在這一片混亂中，沒有人問你想要什麼。你媽媽給你留了棟房子，而且每個人都假定你想住在那裡，但是，我不知道，也許你想和我們一塊上路也說不定？”Dean看著Sam，聽到他提出要放棄穩定家園的夢想和（幾乎）正常的生活。

他決定Sam也是個了不起的哥哥。

當然了，他不會說出口。所以他首次接上Sam話頭。“你可以住在 **我們** 的房子。”他說，揮舞著手展示Impala的內裝。

Adam環視一周。他的呼吸仍然急促，但不像之前那樣淺。“這不是房子。”

“這當然是。”Dean斬釘截鐵的說。“這比林肯那間老鼠窩還更有家的樣子。我是說，你注意到那地方的氣味。現在和我的寶貝比較一下。”

當Adam跟他一起深呼吸時，Dean幾乎忍不住歡呼。這裡幾乎沒有Hollow Child殘留的臭氣，所以他們吸到皮革和汽油，以及放在清潔劑上面的食物包裝袋的氣味。他在想Adam聞到的氣味是否和他聞到的一樣美好。

大概沒有，他判斷。生活在一輛車裡—即使是67年的Impala—不是每個人都適合。

“你必須記住；現在不是她的最佳狀態。冬天太冷了，除了洗掉她身上的鹽外無法多做什麼。”Dean漫無邊際的談著。“可是在春天的時候，我會給她好好的刷洗一遍。拿一桶肥皂水，把那位拖過來幫忙。”下巴混蛋的指著Sam，後者翻了個白眼並痛苦的長嘆一聲。“而且現在，我想你也得來。我們會把她洗乾淨；給她上蠟及拋光。然後我們會處理車內，用吸塵器打掃並擦亮皮椅直到她閃閃發光。”

“他叫我呆子，但Dean可以花好幾鐘頭談論車子。”他對Adam低聲說了句就是要讓Dean聽見的悄悄話。

“這真的是你們的家？”Adam看Sam問道。他的呼吸好轉，仍然紊亂但沒之前那麼氣喘吁吁。

“我想是的，”Sam聳聳肩回答。“除了爸爸、Dean和獵魔外，這輛車是我們生活中唯一不變的東西。喔，還有我今年就十五歲了！”

Sam看向正對他皺著眉的Dean。Sam的微笑變得更大。

“為什麼那很重要？”

“對啊，Dean，”Sam仍然微笑著說。“為什麼十五歲很重要？”

Dean的眉頭皺得更緊。“因為他十五歲的時候能拿到駕照。”

“然後我就能開車，這就代表我能選音樂，也就是說我們能聽1980年 **後** 的音樂。”

“我聽好音樂，”Dean抗議道。“你喜歡我的音樂對吧，Adam？”Dean低頭看著他最小的弟弟，並努力擺出‘Sammy的眼神’。稱不上成功；Adam只是聳聳肩。

“我們可以聽Adam喜歡的音樂，”Sam建議。“你喜歡什麼？”

Adam再次聳聳肩，看起來很緊張。

“告訴我們啊，”Dean敦促道。“你一定有最喜歡的樂團。那傢伙是誰？跟玩偶一起唱 **Bahamas pajamas** 這首歌的人？”Sam一臉茫然地盯著他。“我們在電視上看過他一次。他做了首 **Rapunzel got a mohawk（龐克頭的長髮公主）** —那真的挺酷的。”

Adam看看他，看看Sam，然後他低頭看著他的雙手—顏色完全正常的手。“我喜歡Weird Al。”

“Weird Al，”Dean點點頭。“Weird Al不錯。比Sammy的偽情感核搖滾好多了。當陽光燦爛時我們會放著Weird Al的歌，而且我們會取出水桶和羚羊布，之後，我們會去吃冰淇淋。”

“我覺得那聽上去很不錯，”Sam說。“我們也可以BBQ。那聽起來是不是很好玩？”

“是，”Adam說，感謝老天，他的聲音幾乎恢復正常。“但我想睡在我自己的床上。我的天花板有星星—他們發光。”Dean適時擺上傾慕的表情。

“你必須讓他把他的名字縮寫刻在我們旁邊，”Sam說。“他畢竟是個Winchester。”

“我是Milligan。”Adam提出異議，把手抽離Sam，但這沒關係。

“M. W. ”Sam說。“翻轉過來就一模一樣對吧，Dean？”

Sam盯著他，但Dean不需提示也會同意這點。他低頭看著Adam，他的弟弟。Adam點著頭，健康安全。

Adam來回看著他和Sam，張著嘴巴，目光不確定的徘徊。Dean不知道他最終在他們臉上看見什麼，但他突然對他們微笑。“M在W前面，代表我是老大。”他高興的說。Dean正要糾正Adam的這個概念—字母順序其實跟出生順序無關—但Sam與他目光相遇並搖搖頭。他弟弟的目光落到他們年幼的弟弟身上，Dean也看著。Adam活蹦亂跳且快樂。他嗅了嗅空氣，深呼吸。那種‘長年閒置’的氣味消失不見，留下Impala熟悉的氣味，這意味著Hollow Child也同樣離去。

暫時如此。

它鎖定Adam，據Jim所說，直到Adam進入青春期前，它都會不斷嘗試得到年幼的Winchester。Dean意識到他們必須保護孩子至少五年。這段時間他們都得住在溫德姆。

五年。

他知道爸爸不會開心的，但當他看著他的兩個弟弟唱著某首Weird Al的歌，Dean對他自己復誦他先前說的話：去你的爸爸。家人—家庭中的 **每一份子** —永遠擺在第一位。

故事結束。


End file.
